La Maladie des Sang Purs
by Likola
Summary: Une étrange maladie touche la communauté des sorciers : l'Eteignite, qui vous prive de vos pouvoir magiques. Un soir d'automne, quelqu'un d'inattendu frappe à la porte d'Hermione : Malefoy blessé. Au delà de leurs préjugés et de la maladie, ils vont se découvrir, se connaitre et se guérir. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une Fanfiction centrée sur Hermione et Drago !

Bonne lecture à tous!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'ai vraiment envie de m'améliorer ! :)

 **Prologue**

"La communauté magique en émois!

Une toute nouvelle épidémie frappe la communauté magique : enquête au cœur de l'événement.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières se pressent à Sainte-Mangouste. De tous âges et de toute l'Angleterre, ils viennent pour un seul et horrible symptôme : ils ont perdu leurs pouvoirs magiques!

Notre reporter à interrogé Horacius Apocratis, mage et guérisseur, professeur de la faculté de Magie Médicale : "C'est arrivé en une fois. Nous avons reçu un patient, puis dix. Tous nous ont décrit la même apparition : un matin au réveil, impossible de faire de magie, pas même le plus petit tour comme ouvrir les rideaux ou amener leurs pantoufles. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un trouble transitoire, certes handicapant. Plusieurs cas de rémissions nous ont été signalé. Parfois cela ne dure que deux ou trois jours, mais nous avons des patients atteints depuis un mois ou deux. Nous pratiquons des test sur les populations atteintes et sur celles qui ont pu se rétablir. En attendant plus d'informations, nous avons nommé provisoirement cette maladie l'Eteignite."

Alors devons-nous nous inquiéter ou simplement attendre?

Retrouver en page 10 les élixirs permettent de ralentir la dégénérescence magique."

Extrait de La Gazette du Sorcier.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione versa le contenu de la bouilloire dans une tasse. Le thé au jasmin était son préféré. Elle ajouta deux cuillères de miel d'acacia et tourna nonchalamment dans le liquide fumant.

Dehors, la pluie tombait depuis des heures et le ciel anglais était fort sombre, même pour un soir d'automne.

"Quel morne dimanche" songea-t-elle.

Elle avait pensé à aller se promener au parc mais le temps ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Elle détestait ce temps humide et ce vent qui vous glace jusqu'aux os. Harry et Ginny étaient parti en vacances en Italie. La jeune femme était enceinte de 6 mois et ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants de vie à deux sous le soleil de la Toscane. Ils n'étaient donc malheureusement pas disponible pour une après-midi de jeux de société sorciers. Hermione les enviait tant. Elle aussi rêvait d'enfants courant dans un grand jardin, de repas d'anniversaires, d'histoires de monstres et dragons lues au coin du feu. Mais pour l'instant, elle était seule.

Prenant sa tasse en main, elle alla s'assoir dans son canapé moelleux. Appuyant sur le bouton On de la télécommande, elle zappa ensuite sur la chaîne d'informations moldues. Elle travaillait dans l'un des nombreux bureaux de liaisons au monde moldu. Depuis cette épidémie, elle avait une foule de gens qui se pressaient dans son bureau quotidiennement. Sans magie, ils étaient perdus dans leur propre monde et certains cherchaient à comprendre le fonctionnement du monde non-magique en attendant leur possible guérison. Elle avait donc décider d'organiser des formations à thèmes sur la vie de tous les jours sans magie "Cuisine", "Ménage", et autres. Le ministère avait plébiscité son initiative et elle s'attendait à recevoir une belle augmentation (bien méritée, pensait-elle). De quoi offrir un merveilleux cadeau au jeune couple qui s'apprêtait à découvrir la vie de parents. Elle s'allongea et but tranquillement son thé.

Soudain, trois coups retentirent à la porte, la faisant sursauter. A 19h, un dimanche soir, elle n'attendait personne. Attrapant sa baguette, elle s'approcha lentement de la porte.

\- Qui est-la? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte, affirmant sa prise sur sa baguette magique.

\- Quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi, dit une voix faible.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix. La curiosité la poussa néanmoins à ouvrir la porte.

\- Malefoy? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Heureuse de me voir, Granger? demanda-t-il, prenant appui au chambranle de la porte, comme si il allait tomber.

\- Tu t'es perdu? Les quartiers chic et sélects sont de l'autre côté de la rivière.

\- En temps normal, je te répondrais quelque chose de cinglant qui te remettrait à ta place. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ...

A ce moment-là, elle remarqua une tâche sombre sur son pull bleu marine. Elle vit que son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Son visage était trempé. Il pleuvait dehors, certes, mais il transpirait, elle était convaincue. Il allait mal.

\- Entre, dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il entra dans l'appartement péniblement et s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Malefoy? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- J'ai ... J'ai été attaqué ... Couteau ... Ventre ...

\- Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, je reviens!

Elle fonça dans la salle de bain, pris quelques serviettes, de l'essence de dictam, la potion anti-douleur qu'elle gardait pour les cas d'urgence et une paire de ciseaux. Elle retourna rapidement auprès de lui.

\- Je vais découper ton pull, il faut que je vois la plaie, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à découper le vêtement.

\- Il a sûrement coûter plus cher que ton taudis.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de faire ce genre de commentaires. Je te préviens, ça va piquer quand j'utiliserai la potion pour refermer la plai

\- Tu me prends pour une chochotte? Fais quelque chose bordel!

Elle écarta les pans du tissus et vit deux larges plaies qui saignaient abondamment. L'une dans le quadrant supérieur gauche de l'abdomen et une autre sous le nombril. Elle épongea le sang afin de dégager les blessures et versa quelques gouttes de la potion sur la chair à vif. Malefoy grogna de douleur. Elle observa la cicatrisation, et chercha d'autres blessures.

\- Ils ne t'ont touché qu'au ventre?

\- Oui, plus quelques coup de poing.

\- Ta rate a peut être été touchée. Je n'ai fait que refermer les plaire, il va te falloir quelques jours pour que les dégâts internes soient guéris. Est ce que tu veux que j'envoie un hibou a quelqu'un? Pour qu'il vienne te chercher?

\- Je n'ai plus personne ...

\- Personne? Et ta famille? Tes sbires?

\- Personne, Granger. Si j'avais encore des sbires comme tu dis, est ce que je serais venu voir une sang-de-bourbe dans ton genre?

\- La sang-de-bourbe vient de t'éviter une mort pas exsanguination, tu vas probablement devoir squatter chez elle quelques temps alors à ta place je me montrerais on ne peut plus poli et courtois, repliqua Hermione d'un ton hautain.

Malefoy grimaça.

\- Bien, dit-il avec un air embarrassé, sachant qu'il avait tout intérêt à suivre les consignes de la brune.

\- Je vais mettre ça sur la douleur qui te rend désagréable et non sur ton talent naturel pour rabaisser les autres. Tends-moi ta main, je vais t'aider à te lever. Tu vas t'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Pendant que tu te laves, je vais te préparer de quoi manger, ensuite tu me raconteras comment tu es tombé aussi bas pour toquer à ma porte. Deal?

\- Deal ...

Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il était encore très pâle et faible. Elle ignorait quelle quantité de sang il avait perdu mais nul doute qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle perde son meilleur ennemi. Elle le soutint jusqu'à la chambre où il s'assit sur le lit. Elle fit apparaître quelques vêtements confortables, en bonne hôtesse.

\- Ce sera ta chambre. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. Tu trouveras des serviettes dans le placard à côté de la douche. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut comme produits. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle.

\- Merci.

Elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant faire sa toilette. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser entrer chez elle? Elle devait être atteinte du syndrome "Mere-Theresa" ... Il l'avait insultée pendant toute leur scolarité et maintenant, il apparaissait sur son seuil au bord de la mort et elle le laissait entrer. Elle s'étonnait également qu'il ne soit pas servi de sa magie. Il existe de nombreux sorts de soins, des plus difficiles au plus simples qui auraient pu lui faire tenir le coup jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Et comment diable avait-il eu son adresse?

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Du jus de citrouille, des sandwichs au pâté et un bol de soupe aux poireaux feraient l'affaire pour son « invité ».

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre !

La suite lundi prochain! :)

J'espère que cela vous plaira, merci à ceux qui l'ont lue!

A la prochaine,

Likola


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Comme promis, on est lundi! Alors voilà le chapitre 2 :)**

 **Les premiers chapitre sont vraiment là pour planter le décor, l'action viendra petit à petit.**

 **Merci pour les premières reviews :**

 **Mama**

 **Casey Jun**

 **Ana Jay Parker**

 **Merci, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur et je me sens encouragée! encore merci!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago resta assis quelques secondes sur le lit après le départ d'Hermione. Il était soulagé que malgré leurs années d'école, elle n'ai pas été rancunière et l'avait soigné, efficacement. Elle représentait son dernier espoir. Il avait du ravaler sa fierté pour arriver jusqu'ici et avoir la force de toquer à la porte de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était bien plus noble que lui. Ou peut-être qu'en 5 ans, elle avait oublié à quel point il était odieux? Non non, cette fille pouvait mémoriser des bouquins entiers, elle devait forcément se rappeler de "ce petit imbécile arrogant" comme elle l'avait appelé une fois après un de ces mauvais coups. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant leurs années à Poudlard.

Il se leva difficilement du lit. Son abdomen était encore fort douloureux et chaque mouvement était une torture. Il attrapa les vêtements, un training et un sweat-shirt gris. Pas vraiment son style mais son pull BCBG taché de sang et coupé en plein milieu n'était plus vraiment adapté à sa convalescence. De toutes façons, l'important c'était le confort et il n'était pas en état de faire le difficile actuellement.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il poussa la porte portant un écriteau bleu « salle de bain ». La pièce était petite mais, à l'image du reste de l'appartement, chaude et sentait bon. Il remarqua le bouquet de lavande dans un vase posé sur un meuble. La grande baignoire semblait accueillante mais il décida qu'une douche serait plus adaptée à son état. Il posa ses vêtements sur la chaise déjà recouverte par le pyjama en flanelle d'Hermione. « Des petits oursons sur son pyjama, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas? » songea-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il ouvrit le placard qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué quelques instants plus tôt. Des serviettes s'empilait sur plusieurs planches, des réserves de produits de douche s'entassaient sur une autre étagère. Il remarqua un petit bac avec des produits qui semblaient être des produits masculins. Il l'attira à lui, au prix de quelques grimaces. Prenant une bouteille en main, il lut l'étiquette : « For Men ». Il regarda autour de lui, il ne vit aucun vêtement d'homme, hormis les siens. A qui appartenaient ces produits pour homme? Hermione avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie?

Il attrapa un gel douche, un shampoing et une serviette. Il se déshabilla péniblement et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lava les dernières traces de sang et le revigora. Il entreprit de se laver et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, se détendit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques instants plus tard, il rejoignit Hermione à la cuisine. Son repas l'attendait sur la table. La jeune fille avait pris place sur la chaise en face de lui. Il s'assit.

\- Merci pour le repas, dit-il simplement.

\- Ma bonté me perdra, soupira-t-elle.

Il attrapa un sandwich et prit une bouchée. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il plus mangé? Deux, trois? Il s'efforça de prendre son temps et de bien mastiquer chaque bouchée, savourant presque son repas. Elle ne cessait de le fixer, voulant visiblement parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle céda.

\- Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu fais ici? demanda Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? répondit Malefoy, cherchant à gagner du temps.

\- Ne fais pas ta fouine en tournant autour du pot. Je ne suis pas stupide Malefoy. Je ne suis pas ton amie, je dirais même qu'on se déteste depuis toujours. Qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à venir me demander mon aide?

Il avala péniblement sa bouché, s'aidant d'une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs … marmonna-t-il, fixant son assiette.

\- Tu pourrais me regarder quand tu me parles? Et répéter?

\- Je n'ai plus de pouvoir! tonna-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle eut l'air étonnée puis perplexe, appuyant son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Tu as l'Eteignite?

\- Je suppose, ouai …

\- Depuis combien de temps?

\- Ca fait quelques semaines, trois ou quatre, j'ai perdu le compte …

\- Tu es allé voir un guérisseur?

\- Que veux-tu qu'il me dise? Ils pataugent à Sainte-Mangouste! Je deviens dingue. Quand les tarés me sont tombés dessus, je n'ai rien pu faire. Sans magie, même un bébé pourrait me coller une raclée!

Elle ricana.

\- Tu trouves ça comique? Evidemment, me voir comme ça, sans pouvoirs. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point tu dois te sentir supérieure. Miss-je-sais-tout dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, cherchant visiblement à garder son calme. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je trouve ça plutôt comique que le grand Drago Malefoy, sang pur et ex-Mangemort, se trouve dans la peau d'un Cracmol. Néanmoins, je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir. Ayant été élevée par des Moldus, je sais vivre sans magie alors que toi …

\- Mes parents m'ont jeté dehors.

Elle le regarda intensément et dans ses yeux, il vit l'ombre de la pitié. Il eut une remontée acide. La bile au bord des lèvres, il ajouta.

\- Sans magie, ils ont dit que je faisais honte à la maison. Ils ont prétendus que j'étais parti en voyage et ils m'ont prié de ne revenir que lorsque je serai de nouveau « normal » … Du jour au lendemain, j'ai tout perdu. Quand j'ai été chez Goyle, il s'est foutu de moi et il m'a claqué la porte au nez. J'ai toujours de l'argent et les gens me connaissent. Je suis riche, ça se voit. Mais le fait que ma baguette ne me sert plus à rien, ça, ça ne se voit pas. Sans magie, je ne suis plus vraiment Drago Malefoy.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle avait conscience des efforts qu'il avait déployé pour se livrer à elle de cette façon. Il se sentait faible et il avait besoin d'aide. Il savait qu'en frappant à sa porte, elle allait l'aider. Parce qu'elle était comme ça. Elle n'abandonnait jamais personne.

\- Tu peux rester ici le temps de retomber sur tes pieds. Je travaille uniquement le matin demain. Je m'arrangerai pour travailler ici le reste de la semaine. On va essayer de te redonner tes pouvoirs.

\- Comment?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on va trouver. Quel autre choix a-t-on? Tu veux devenir mon colocataire à plein temps? Parce que moi pas. J'ai accepté de t'aider mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne Poudlard et tout ce que tu y as fait.

\- Je n'en espérait pas tant de ta part, déclara-t-il d'un air hautain.

Il continua son repas. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Un sujet lui brulait les lèvres. Il hésita avant de poser sa question mais finit par se lancer.

\- Tu es sure que je ne vais gêner personne ici?

\- Il n'y a que moi. Donc non, répondit-elle.

\- L'homme qui vit ici ne va pas être dérangé de ma présence?

\- L'homme qui vit ici?

\- Celui qui a un rayon beauté masculine dans ton placard.

\- Ah …

Elle baissa les yeux, qui brillaient légèrement plus qu'un instant plus tôt.

\- Tu peux les utiliser. Leur propriétaire ne viendra pas les réclamer. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir je crois.

\- Bien, compris.

Il continua son repas en silence, son instinct lui disant qu'il valait mieux ne rien ajouter. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle emporta son assiette et son verre et fit la vaisselle. Il alla se coucher, soulagé d'entrevoir une solution à son problème.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Voilà, ils sont parti pour une cohabitation un peu chaotique avec un Drago qui va devoir vivre comme un Moldu!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je veux vraiment m'améliorer !**

 **Merci d'avoir et à bientôt!**

 **Likola**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 3 où Drago découvre un peu plus la vie des Moldus !

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir!

Et oui j'ai encore de l'inspiration, ne vous inquiétez pas! :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, l'appartement était silencieux, pas même le tic-tac d'une horloge. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il resta un instant allongé dans le lit à regarder le plafond et prit quelques minutes pour réaliser chez qui il était.

Hermione Granger. Sans doute la personne la plus horripilante et vaniteuse, après lui, qu'il connaissait. Il était pourtant chez elle, elle l'a fait soigné et si quelqu'un pouvait bien le guérir, c'était bien Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Le silence lui indiquait que, comme prévu, elle était partie travailler et qu'il était donc livré à lui-même. Il savait qu'elle travaillait en collaboration avec le ministère et avec le monde moldu, quel métier stupide. Quel intérêt y avait-il à travailler avec ces … choses?

Il tâta son abdomen. C'était toujours douloureux mais moins que la vieille. Sa guérison était donc en bonne voie. Au moins un point positif, c'était déjà cela de pris.

Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait bien chez elle, même si ce sentiment le dégoutait. Elle lui avait même laissé des sous-vêtements propres. Cette fille était beaucoup trop gentille, il faudrait qu'il lui fasse la réflexion. Pour être honnête, si elle avait frappé à sa porte, soit il ne lui aurait même pas ouvert, soit, pire, il l'aurait enfermée quelques jours dans les sous-sols de son manoir pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne troublait pas sa tranquillité impunément. Finalement, il opta pour un bain, histoire de se détendre.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, il emprunta le petit couloir pour rejoindre le salon quand il passa devant la chambre d'Hermione. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler son sanctuaire? Dévoré par la curiosité, il poussa la porte.

La pièce était grande, plus grande que « sa » chambre à lui. Le mur lui faisant face était percé de deux grandes fenêtres, cachées par de lourds rideaux de velours bleu. A sa gauche, sans grand surprise, une grande bibliothèque débordant littéralement de livres, occupait le mur, à coté d'une grande garde-robe. De l'autre côté, un lit king-size surmonté d'une lourde couette était parfaitement lissé. Sa chambre était a son image, chaleureuse, pleine de livre et apaisante, surement grâce à la couleur bleue omniprésente. Il s'approcha de la commode, plusieurs visages lui souriaient. Hermione et Hagrid. Hermione et Harry, avec Ginny sur une autre photographie. Hermione avec ses parents ou avec d'autres camarades de Gryffondor. « Ou est le rouquin? » pensa Malefoy. En effet, Ron, troisième membres des Inséparables, était totalement absent des photos.

Il finit par sortir de la pièce, son estomac criait famine. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Visiblement, Hermione n'aimait que les légumes bios et le fromage, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco. Le jeune homme mourrait d'envie d'un repas bien consistant mais sans magie, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne savait même pas faire cuire du riz. Il observa la cuisinière d'un air dubitatif.

Comment allumer cet engin?

Son elfe de maison lui manquait cruellement à cet instant. Si il avait été chez lui, il n'aurait eu qu'à claquer des doigts et demander. Mais ici, c'était différent. Tout lui semblait étrange. Plusieurs appareils s'étalaient sur le plan de travail mais aucun ne lui était familier. Une étrange boite avec plusieurs boutons, une machine qui avait l'air de faire du café, si il en croyait le nom. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien faire de toute cette ferraille alors qu'elle avait une baguette? Sans doute son côté moldue qui ressortait.

Il regarda l'horloge. 11h30. Hermione ne reviendrait que dans une heure. Il avisa la corbeille de fruit sur la table de la salle à manger. Une pomme ne demandait pas de préparation et lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'au retour de la jeune fille.

Croquant à belles dents dans le fruit, il continua son inspection des lieux. Même si l'ensemble était chaleureux, il remarqua que chaque chose était à sa place, jusqu'à la boite de mouchoir posée parallèlement aux rebords du guéridon. Sur le bureau, une pile de livres. Manuels de potions, histoires magiques, métamorphose à travers les âges, il avait presque du mal à croire qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Quelques feuilles de papiers étaient éparpillées, il en souleva une et la lut.

\- Tu trouves ton bonheur ou tu veux un coup de main, dit une voix acide derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, reposant rapidement la feuille où il l'avait prise, et vit Hermione, visiblement contrariée de voir qu'il fouillait dans ses affaires.

\- Je doute de trouver mon bonheur dans tes affaires, Granger. C'est déprimant de voir autant de manuels scolaires sur ton bureau alors que tu as achevé tes études i ans … Quel ennui, répondit Drago.

\- Contrairement au statut du sang, l'envie d'apprendre n'est pas une tare Malefoy. De plus, tu es venu me voir parce que tu sais qu'à force de me plonger dans les bouquins, j'ai souvent trouvé des solutions aux situations désespérées.

\- Tu marques un point, concéda-t-il.

Elle passa devant lui et rangea les papiers qui trainaient, dans un tiroir hors de vue.

\- A l'avenir, tu te contenteras de ta chambre et du salon, le bureau et ma chambre ne serviront pas de terrain de jeu à ta curiosité mal placée, dit froidement Hermione.

\- Et je fais quoi de mes journées?

\- Va savoir. Je pourrais faire de toi mon elfe personnel. Tu ferais le ménage et la cuisine, railla-t-elle.

\- Je crois que tu rêves en couleur, ma grande! répondit Drago piqué au vif.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que le gîte et le couvert sont gratuits? Je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'aide. Si tu as de l'énergie pour fourrer ton nez partout, tu pourras bien ranger et pour une fois, te rendre utile …

Il réfléchit. Le ménage et la cuisine? Non mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à cela tout de même? Il y avait des domestiques, la magie.

\- Si tu trouves ça trop avilissant pour ta royale personne, la porte est ouverte. Je ne te retiens pas. J'ai mieux à faire que t'aider figure-toi, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Tu prends ton pied hein? Tu sais que je n'ai nulle part où aller! Me demander de faire le ménage, me traiter comme un elfe? Pour qui tu te prends, tu n'es qu'une …

\- Avant que tu ne termines ta phrase et que tu le regrettes, je tiens quand même à te dire que ce ne sont pas les … gens comme moi qui sont atteints par la maladie, ce sont les sangs purs! Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à ça. Il y a peut-être une justice dans ce monde …

Drago se renfrogna, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ses parents l'avaient si vite chassé du manoir, ils avaient peur d'être contaminés. Prenant sur lui, et ne voulant pas perdre l'aide d'Hermione, il déclara :

\- Il va falloir que … (Il inspira profondément) Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes. Je n'ai jamais eu à … faire ce genre de … ce genre de travaux.

Hermione sourit.

\- Je suis ravie d'être ton professeur de travaux ménagers, ironisa-t-elle. Tu vas m'aider à préparer les pâtes, et sans magie …

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas? demanda Drago.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à utiliser ses mains? Les moldus ont inventé de nombreux appareils capables de combler leur absence de pouvoirs magiques. Et j'aime la sensation de produire quelque chose de mes mains. Tu aimeras peut-être aussi.

\- J'ai un doute … Ma magie me manque cruellement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un petit couteau. Elle attrape ensuite une planche, qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail. Elle alla ensuite chercher un poivron dans le frigo et le posa sur la planche.

\- Première étape : couper un légume, énonça Hermione en lui tendant le couteau.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un idiot, maugréa Malefoy.

\- Ne me forces pas à répondre, dit Hermione en riant.

Il attrapa cependant le couteau tendu et se plaça devant la planche.

\- Coupe le en deux.

Il obéit, et ôta les pépins à l'intérieur. Il continua, faisant les lamelles.

\- Tu te débrouilles plus tôt pas mal, dit Hermione étonnée.

\- Si mes ancêtres me voyaient, ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe. Ils doivent me maudire de la-haut.

\- Les miens doivent surement penser que je suis folle d'apprendre à cuisiner à quelqu'un qui m'a traité moins bien que la semelle de ses chaussures.

\- Ils devraient plutôt être fiers que tu sois aussi magnanime si tu veux mon avis.

Hermione tiqua.

\- Ce n'est pas que ton avis m'intéresse mais … C'est très étrange de t'entendre dire un compliment, dit-elle.

\- Je suppose que je suis plein de surprises, dit Malefoy en soupirant.

Hermione était encore légèrement abasourdie. Jusqu'ici elle avait douté qu'il soit capable de dire un mot gentil.

Et voici comment Drago prit son premier cours de cuisine. Il trouvait toujours cela bien en-dessous de sa condition mais il comprenait Hermione. Lorsqu'il mangea le premier repas auquel il avait participé à la préparation, il le trouva encore meilleur que les mets raffiné servis par ses parents.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci pour votre lecture!

Le chapitre suivant sera un chapitre clé car nous en apprendrons plus sur la maladie dont souffre Malefoy !

A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis!

Likola


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde!

Tout d'abord un immense merci pour les reviews! Ca me touche beaucoup et ensuite 21 followers! C'est juste dingue, merci!

Voilà le chapitre 4 qui, comme prévu, est le premier chapitre clé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, il ne faisait pas encore jour. Le prix à payer pour monter les échelons était inversement proportionnel à son nombre d'heures de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas pu obtenir son congé et elle était obligée de se rendre au travail ce matin, ce dont elle se serait bien passée.

Elle repoussa sa lourde couverture en soupirant et sortit de son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, attrapant ses vêtements au passage. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à son colocataire et ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui, surtout uniquement vêtue d'un pyjama portant des oursons. Elle redoutait une éventuelle remarque sarcastique.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans la glace. Son reflet avait changé en 5 ans. Elle avait perdu ses joues enfantines, ses cheveux étaient moins indomptables et formaient des boucles soyeuses. Elle sourit et commença à se préparer. Elle aimait ses rituels du matin et prendre soin d'elle, sentir bon et avoir la peau douce.

Ayant terminé sa toilette, elle alla dans la salle de bain, elle passa par la cuisine se faire un thé au miel, laissa un mot à Drago pour le prévenir de son retour dans l'après-midi, et se mit en route pour le Ministère de la Magie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arrivée dans le magnifique bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle était très fière de la position qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre. Après la guerre, elle avait travaillé très dur et avait su se faire sa place dans le Ministère en reconstruction. Elle était devenue secrétaire, puis assistante, employée et enfin, directrice du bureau de liaison. Petit à petit, elle avait su se rendre indispensable. Il ne lui restait qu'un échelon à atteindre : conseillère du ministre. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle y arriverait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Son assistante, Galéa, n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle se prépara du thé et relut ses parchemins. Elle devait négocier des locaux pour donner ses formations « Vivre sans magie : c'est possible ». Elle avait travaillé très dur, pendant des nuits entières, afin de promouvoir son programme. Elle s'était heurtée à de nombreux obstacles : les Sang Purs se trouvaient trop bien pour vivre comme des Moldus, il avait donc fallu choisir un nom qui ne leur faisait pas référence, il fallait réfléchir aux actions à promouvoir, budgétiser, trouver du personnel. Mais elle y était arrivée, à force d'acharnement, et aujourd'hui plus de 500 personnes suivaient ses formations.

\- Déjà occupée à travailler? Même le soleil est encore dans son lit! dit Galéa en riant.

Galéa connaissait bien sa patronne et, en réalité, n'était pas étonnée de la voir travailler si tôt et cela forçait le respect. Elle se dévouait corps et âme à son travail et Galéa avait beaucoup appris aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as subitement eu besoin de congés? demanda l'assistante en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Oh tu sais, je voulais juste … prendre un peu l'air, me ressourcer, dit Hermione, tentant d'éluder la question.

Elle ne souhait pas parler de Malefoy. Elle en avait déjà parlé à Galéa mais pour illustrer le « Sang Pur égoïste, superficiel, raciste et stupide » typique. Son assistante ne comprendrait pas qu'elle ai décidé de l'aider et à vrai dire, elle-même ne comprenait pas son … masochisme?

\- Tu sais que tu n'as jamais su mentir? Mais je respecte ça, sache juste que si tu as besoin de parler, je serai là pour écouter, dit Galéa.

\- Merci, tu es la meilleure, dit Hermione sincèrement touchée par la sollicitude de son assistante. Je partirai à midi après avoir étudié la proposition de Safène. Il m'a envoyé son prix pour la location des locaux.

\- Tu sais pour qui il travaille? Ca risque d'être dur de le convaincre de louer ses locaux pour des cours sans magie à un bas prix.

\- Je sais qu'il travaille pour une grosse entreprise, mais je n'ai pas encore étudié attentivement le dossier.

\- Il travaille pour « M. Society », la société appartient à une très ancienne famille de sorciers. Les Malefoy. Tu connais leur fils non? Tu n'as pas été à Poudlard en même temps que lui? Il parait que tout ce qu'il touche se transforme en Gallions. Il n'y a que le profil qui intéresse ces gens-là.

Si elle le connaissait? Il dormait dans sa chambre d'amis en ce moment-même. Elle n'était pas étonnée de savoir que sa famille était un des plus gros propriétaires fonciers du monde sorcier. L'imaginer à la tête d'un empire financier lui semblait presque … logique.

\- Oh je le connais de vue. A l'école nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, dit simplement Hermione.

Elle décida d'ouvrir le dossier, intriguée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Effectivement, le nom de Malefoy apparaissait sur les contrats. Décidément, il se trouvait toujours dans ses pattes. Elle vit des photos de lui avec ses parents. Quel air hautain il affichait, aux cotés de Lucius et Narcissa. Elle se demanda comment il avait vécu le fait d'être mis dehors de chez lui après avoir été si chouchouté pendant des années …

Elle passa sa matinée à chercher des stratégies de négociations mais elle devait avouer que Galéa avait raison. Les Malefoy étaient des gens riches et influants, ils n'étaient pas du genre à valoriser des actions qui ne leur profiteraient pas directement. A midi, elle attrapa son sac et dit au revoir à son assistante. Il était temps qu'elle commence à investiguer sur les moyens de guérir son colocataire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle arriva au secrétariat de l'hôpital, elle dut réfléchir par où aller. Il y avait une foule de monde. Des gens portant un corps étrangers, ou qui avaient changé de couleur, un homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler en chantant, …

Elle se dirigea finalement vers l'étage réservé aux infections magiques. La salle d'attente était pleine. Plusieurs sorciers essayaient, en vain, de jeter un sort, secouant leur baguette dans tous les sens, perdant patience. La plupart avait l'air triste et inquiets. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle se trouvait privée de ses pouvoirs magiques. Certes, elle était encore en contact presque permanent avec le monde moldu, mais pourrait-elle dire adieu à toutes les prouesses qu'elle savait accomplir ou à tous ces petits sorts qui lui facilitait la vie? Pourrait-elle encore fréquenter ses amis sans se sentir exclue ou différente?

Elle se présenta au bureau d'accueil, demandant de voir un mage pour en apprendre plus sur la maladie, et la secrétaire lui expliqua qu'elle allait devoir patienter un bon moment. Elle alla s'assoir à côté d'une sorcière d'âge mûr à l'air pincée. Elle s'écarta de manière à ne pas toucher Hermione. Avait-elle si peur d'être contaminée? Elle accompagnait visiblement son mari. L'homme avait les yeux rouges et un air hagard.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Elle regardait les gens entrer et sortir du bureau du guérisseur. Quand, enfin, ce fut son tour.

\- Mademoiselle Granger? Le guérisseur est prêt à vous recevoir, vous pouvez entrer.

Elle poussa la porte blanche et entra dans un pièce ressemblant presque au cabinet d'un médecin moldu, si l'on faisait exception de la moquette mauve, des serpents et de l'étrange oiseau ressemblant à un dodo. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, le guérisseur Apocratis s'approcha d'elle pour lui serrer la main.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, enchanté. Que puis-je pour vous? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas là à cause de l'Eteignite, vous ne pouvez être malade.

Elle réfléchit, est-ce qu'à force d'insulte son statut s'affichait sur son front?

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

\- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. (Elle obéit) Vous savez, votre nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Je sais que vous avez combattu Voldemort, je sais qu'à l'époque de la terreur, vous étiez recherchée à cause de vos origines.

\- Et comme je suis née Moldue, vous savez que je ne peux être touchée par l'Eteignite.

Le mage sourit.

\- Curieux comme maladie, n'est-il pas? Vous êtes venue pour en savoir plus?

\- Un de mes … amis est touché. Je cherche une piste pour le guérir.

\- Beaucoup de recherches sont faites en ce moment-même. Nous avons découvert quelques pistes mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Je n'en ai pas parlé aux journalistes car nous n'avons aucune certitude.

\- Quoique vous sachiez, je le garderai pour moi. Je souhaite juste … aider cette … personne.

\- Pensez-vous que la maladie soit contagieuse mademoiselle Granger?

Hermione réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas eu peur lorsque Malefoy lui avait avoué sa maladie, elle l'avait touché, guéri. Si elle le pensait contagieux, elle lui aurait fermé sa porte.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais la plupart des sorciers le pensent, répondit Hermione.

Le mage se leva et avança vers sa bibliothèque. Il prit en gros livre et le posa sur son bureau, devant Hermione. « Les origines de la magie : au plus profond du pouvoir ».

\- J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez guérir votre ami, mademoiselle. Nous avons découvert que l'Eteignite est en réalité une fissure de l'âme, plus qu'une maladie. Hélas, nous n'avons pas encore découvert le point de départ de ses fissures et pourquoi elles se déclenchent si soudainement. Je peux vous donner ce livre, nous avons longtemps pensé que la réponse se trouvait dedans. Il est écrit en runes mais je suis sure que vous avez les connaissances nécessaire pour le traduire. La maladie ne se propage pas, comme l'avez déjà compris, elle était déjà présente en certains d'entres nous. Chez les Sang Purs plus que les autres. La raison reste cependant encore un mystère.

Hermione se leva, essayant d'analyser ce que le mage venait de lui apprendre. Elle prit le livre, en changea la dimension d'un coup de baguette et le rangea dans son sac.

\- Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez accordé, Mage Apocratis.

\- J'espère avoir pu vous donner des pistes de solutions, j'aurais aimé faire plus, Mademoiselle Granger.

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Hermione sortit du cabinet, encore incertaines des informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Comment expliquer à Malefoy que la maladie était en lui et non comme un microbe passager qu'il suffisait de déloger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà c'était le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Encore merci pour votre lecture, vous être chaque semaine un peu plus nombreux et ça me fait chaud au coeur!

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le cinquième chapitre !**

 **Merci pour les reviews et ceux qui ajoute l'histoire dans leur favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avant même d'arriver à son étage, Hermione sut que Drago était toujours là. Elle entendait une émission hurler en allemand, même derrière la porte de son appartement. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit Malefoy, debout devant la télévision, regardant la télécommande d'un air suspect, tentant en même temps de se boucher les oreilles, l'air énervé.

\- Mais quel est cet engin de torture! Quand tu t'en sert ça a l'air si simple! hurla Malefoy, essayant de couvrir le son de la télévision.

Hermione retint un éclat de rire, attrapa la télécommande des mains de Drago et appuya sur le bouton Mute. Le silence revient dans la pièce et Drago soupira de soulagement.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me détestes tellement que tout ton apparement veut ma mort, maugréa le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible figure-toi, dit Hermione en souriant.

Drago se laissa tomber dans le canapé et se massa les tempes lentement, profitant enfin du silence enfin revenu.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais allemand en tous cas, dit Hermione, riant sous cape.

\- Mais je ne parle pas allemand! Je voulais juste comprendre comment fonctionne cet engin de malheur et plus je tripotais cette espèce de ... boite, plus elle hurlait! Les moldus sont véritablement masochistes!

\- Après la cuisine, je t'apprendrai à te servir de la télévision, proposa Hermione.

\- A c'est comme ça que s'appelle?

Il soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir sans pouvoirs! Je deviens dingue, je me sens vide … Dis moi qu'à Sainte Mangouste, ils t'ont dit qu'ils travaillaient sur une potion qui me les rendrait rapido presto?

La voix de Drago était implorante et pleine d'espoir. Hermione se mit l'espace d'un instant à sa place et elle aussi se sentirait mal, incomplète. La magie faisait partie d'elle comme de lui. Elle ne dit rien. Comment avouer à Malefoy que ce qui le touchait était plus complexe qu'une simple Dragoncelle? Comment lui expliquer que cela pourrait prendre des mois pour guérir? Et que même le terme « guérir » était presque inadapté à la situation. Elle soupira et prit une chaise pour venir s'assoir en face de lui. Malefoy blêmit. Le fait qu'elle s'asseye n'était pas porteur d'une bonne nouvelle. Il redoutait ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer et ne cessait de bouger ses mains, comme pour avoir quelque chose auquel se raccrocher lorsque viendrait le choc. Hermione cherchait ses mots.

\- Tu as bien été à l'hôpital, non? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence, anxieux.

\- Oui, j'y suis allée. J'ai pu rencontrer un mage, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Et alors? Qu'a-t-il dit?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu adores les effets dramatiques hein? Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire! Ton silence me rend dingue Granger!

\- Tu n'es pas malade, dit-elle platement.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à cette phrase. Pas malade? Bien sur qu'il était malade, il ne savait plus faire de magie alors que depuis tout petit il en faisait même sans y penser! Il finissait par ne plus se sentir lui-même. Il la regarda, incrédule.

\- Je m'explique. Tu n'es pas malade dans le sens ou l'Eteignite n'est pas véritablement une maladie, c'est une blessure de l'âme, dit-elle platement.

\- De l'âme? Ca existe vraiment?

\- Je te rappelle que ton ancien boss avait séparé la sienne et avait sans le vouloir caché l'un de ses morceaux dans le corps de mon meilleur ami. Si elle peut se séparer, elle peut être blessée! répondit Hermione, acide.

\- Et comment on la répare?

\- Si je le savais, tu serais déjà sur mon paillasson avec tes cliques et tes claques, dit-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Une âme blessée. La sienne. Et aucune idée du remède. C'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Il avait supporté ça quelques semaines mais ce qu'Hermione venait de lui annoncer assombrissait sérieusement ses projets de liberté et sa volonté de s'affranchir de l'aide de Granger.

\- Le mage m'a donné un livre, continua Hermione. Apparemment ils pensent qu'il faudrait remonter aux origines de la magie pour la réparer. Je ne me suis jamais réellement renseignée sur ce sujet et il n'a pas vraiment été abordé par les cours du Professeur Binns. Nous avons donc des recherches à faire.

\- Nous?

\- Evidemment nous! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rechercher tout ça toute seule! Je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire, elle n'atteint que les sangs purs. Peut-être parce que la magie est encrée plus profondément en vous.

\- Tu admets que nous sommes plus forts?

\- Ca n'a rien avoir, Malefoy. Cela veut simplement dire que ce qui vous affectera en tant que personne influencera plus fort votre magie.

Drago restait dubitatif. Toute cette histoire était insensée. Pourquoi maintenant, tant de gens avec une âme blessée?

\- Comment cela se fait-il que tant de gens soient atteints d'un seul coup? Et si une âme blessée n'est plus capable de « produire » de magie, comment se fait-il que Voldemort n'ai jamais eu aucun soucis?

\- Ce sont des réponses que nous allons devoir chercher. Nous pouvons commencer par étudier ce livre, suggéra Hermione. Il faut que je le traduise.

\- Ou penses-tu chercher des informations ensuite?

\- Il y a la bibliothèque de Sciences Magiques sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Il y a une bibliothèque là-bas? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Ca n'a rien d'étonnant.

\- Je sais pourtant lire, je te rappelle.

\- Me voilà rassurée sur ce point, répondit ironiquement Hermione. Mais je disais cela parce qu'elle est très reculée et loin des commerces les plus fréquentés.

\- Ah. Bien …

Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence. Drago ouvrit le livre et feuilleta quelques pages. Les symboles qu'il voyait au gré des pages ne lui disait rien. Il regretta quelques instants de ne pas s'être montré plus assidu pendant ses études. Les runes anciennes était une matière qui demandait plus d'étude que de réflexion, il l'avait logiquement mis de coté lors de ses choix d'options.

\- Je te laisse commencer à feuilleter le livre, tes parents me donnent du travail, soupira Hermione.

\- Mes parents? Tu leur as parlé? sursauta Malefoy.

\- Non.

Elle se leva et attrapa sa mallette. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit un parchemin qu'elle tendit à Drago. Il le déroula et lut son contenu.

\- Tu essayes de faire en sorte que mes parents te louent un local pour donner des cours de « Moldisme »? s'esclaffa Drago. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais plus lu un truc aussi drôle. Tu …

Il fut interrompu par quelques petits coups donné à la fenêtre. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux et aperçurent un magnifique hibou moyen-duc brun et noir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Drago blêmit. Il reconnaissait l'oiseau.

\- Je crois que c'est pour moi, dit-il maussade.

Hermione ne réagit pas et le regarda ouvrir la fenêtre et recueillir le hibou. Il le caressa doucement pendant quelques secondes et détacha doucement le parchemin de la pâte de l'oiseau. Il déroula le petit parchemin et le lut, concentré. Hermione n'avait cessé d'observer ses gestes. Elle le vit devenir de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille. Si cela faisait peur au grand Drago Malefoy, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle non plus. Il releva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Il relut une dernière fois le parchemin et soupira.

\- Il semble que nous pourrons négocier avec mes parents en personne, dit Drago.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je veux dire que je suis invitée chez eux et que tu vas venir avec moi, répondit Drago.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Aller chez les Malefoy, accompagnée de Drago, voilà qui n'avait rien d'une perspective réjouissante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Merci de votre lecture!**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine! Encore merci d'être là et de m'encourager!**

 **Likola**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Voilà le 6ème chapitre!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super enrichissant et ça fait toujours plaisir!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 6 :

L'atmosphère de l'appartement était électrique. La nouvelle que venait d'annoncer Drago tomba comme un coup de tonnerre. Il y eu quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles ils se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se décide à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, je viens avec toi? Ils savent que tu es ici? demanda-t-elle, légèrement anxieuse. Elle connaissait les parents de Drago, et savoir que leur fils avait trouvé refuge chez quelqu'un comme elle, même si c'était de le leur faute, risquait de lui attirer des ennuis.

\- Il y a un bal en l'honneur de mon grand-père, répondit simplement Drago.

\- Un bal? Ce genre de chose se fait encore au 21ème siècle?

\- Dans l'aristocratie, oui. Mais il n'est pas étonnant que tu ne le saches pas vu ton milieu d'origine, dit Drago, acide.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Il relut le parchemin une dernière fois.

\- Ton grand-père est quelqu'un d'important?

\- Oui, dans le monde magique. Il a inventé plusieurs potions encore très utilisées aujourd'hui, nous en avons même étudié certaines à Poudlard.

\- Impressionnant.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, prenant le temps d'assimiler les informations. Ce bal ne plaisait ni à Drago, ni à Hermione, pour des raisons différentes. Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il souhaitait qu'elle l'accompagne. Elle se leva et tendit la main, demandant tacitement à lire l'invitation. Drago lui donna d'un geste las. Elle la parcourut rapidement.

\- Cette invitation n'est adressée qu'à toi.

\- Tu crois que je vais me rendre chez mes parents, qui plus est devant mon auguste grand-père sans personne pour surveiller mes arrières?

\- Tu es si lâche que ta propre famille te fait peur? répliqua Hermione.

Malefoy blêmit et la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin, touchant un des points les plus sensibles de l'orgueil du jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne me suis encore faite à l'idée que l'on travaille dans le même camp ...

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mes parents. Mais si je me présente devant toute ma famille sans pouvoirs magiques, la réaction mesquine de mes parents me paraitra bien douce. Si je sème le déshonneur sur notre famille, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau, étant donné que je suis le deuxième dans la succession de mon grand-père. Je suis son petit-fils préféré. Il me faut quelqu'un pour donner le change.

\- Tu veux que je sois là pour pratiquer des sortilèges informulés à ta place en cas de démonstration …

\- Ton intelligence est vraiment hors du commun, tu as directement saisi où je veux en venir.

Les lèvres d'Hermione frémirent légèrement mais elle se retint de sourire.

\- Je ne peux décemment pas me présenter comme ça chez tes parents, je risquerais d'être l'attraction de la soirée.

\- Il nous faudra du Polynectar. Mais cette potion est extrêmement longue à préparer et nous n'avons pas le temps …

\- Oui, je connais la préparation, dit Hermione, songeant à sa deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais … (elle soupira) Je crois savoir où m'en procurer mais il va me falloir préparer ma demande …

Le fait que son meilleur ami soit l'un des Aurors les plus réputés du pays pouvait aider. Le problème c'est qu'elle allait devoir lui mentir. Harry m'accepterait jamais d'aider Drago. Elle allait devoir trouver une raison factice et vite, le bal était dans une semaine.

\- Je te propose un deal.

Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à cela. Une contrepartie à sa demande? Il aurait du se douter qu'une fille aussi futée qu'Hermione finirait par tirer parti de la situation.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu as besoin de magie et j'ai besoin de locaux. Nous allons justement chez tes parents. Parle leur du projet, tente d'obtenir leur approbation et je me montrerai sage comme une image pendant la soirée. Je serai le parfait faire-valoir.

Malefoy réfléchit. Encourager la vie moldue devant ses parents serait presqu'un acte de rébellion. Avec son grand-père présent, il allait devoir se montrer très prudent et subtil.

\- Je viens de te dire qu'ils risquaient de me tuer si il découvre que je suis sans défense, comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir si je t'aide, Granger?

\- Je te suggère de trouver un moyen d'amener ça sur le tapis, Malefoy, sans quoi tu devras te rendre seul à cette réception si je vois que tu ne fais aucun effort. De même, si sur place, je découvre que tu fais le contraire de notre accord, je transplane et te laisse à la merci de tes chers cousins, ai-je été claire?

\- Limpide, tu es vraiment dure en affaire.

\- Je ne suis pas arrivée à ma position actuelle en souriant et en minaudant.

\- Je n'en doute pas, je ne te voyais simplement pas si … Ce que tu fais par conviction est assez impressionnant.

\- Je te remercie, maintenant, mettons-nous au travail.

Les jours passèrent dans une lenteur infinie. Hermione travailla chez elle et elle entreprit d'apprendre à Drago le contenu intégral de son dossier afin qu'il puisse sortir bon nombres d'arguments devant ses parents. Bon gré, mal gré, il finit par trouver plusieurs parades et finit presque par être lui-même convaincu du bien fondé du dossier. Presque.

En parallèle, Hermione mit au point un mensonge hors pair pour convaincre Harry de lui livrer un peu de la précieuse potion, le Polynectar. Elle s'était rendue chez le jeune couple à leur retour de vacances et avait prit Harry à part. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait reçu une mission spéciale du ministre pour infiltrer une institution moldue et qu'elle avait besoin de se faire passer pour une ambassadrice. L'histoire était plausible et s'était déjà déroulée dans le passé. Son meilleur ami se montra soupçonneux mais elle avait mis tellement de conviction dans son mensonge qu'il céda et ne lui donna qu'une seule et unique petite gourde. Elle se demande si cela ferait l'affaire mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas demander plus.

En accord avec Malefoy, elle décida qu'elle prenait l'apparence d'une de ses voisines et se ferait passer pour une connaissance de Drago faite pendant l'un de ses nombreux voyage. Ils passèrent des heures à s'inventer une histoire commune et des anecdotes qui renforceraient leur mensonge. Drago l'initia également à l'étiquette de l'aristocratie, en passant par la manière de se tenir à table, aux conversations et même par la danse.

Hermione commença également la traduction du livre donné par le Mage Appocratis. Le dialecte était très ancien et elle avançait très lentement, surtout compte-tenu de l'épaisseur du volume. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir et travaillait dur, parfois jusque tard dans la nuit. Souvent, lorsque Drago se levait à cause d'une fringale nocturne aux alentours des deux ou trois heures du matin, elle était encore penchée sur ses notes, bien qu'une fois il la trouva endormie sur son bureau. Il était touché par la ténacité de la jeune femme qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts et en secret, il espérait réussir à convaincre ses parents d'aider le projet qu'elle défendait. Et cela, dans un simple soucis d'équité, enfin il en était presque sur.

Les journées passaient donc dans une concentration extrême. Jusqu'à ce que le jour du bal arrive enfin ...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Alors? Leur plan se déroulera-il sans accroc?**

 **La réponse la semaine prochaine! (Le bal occupera deux chapitres et demi, ou peut-être 3, c'est en cours ^^)**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une reviews, ce serait super gentil!**

 **A la semaine prochaine, merci de votre lecture**

 **Likola**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 7**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que quelqu'un aime ce que j'écris, ça me fais vraiment chaud au coeur. J'espère juste que la suite ne vous décevra pas!**

EDIT : Désolée que le chapitre ait été "illisible", je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais maintenant c'est corrigé! :)  
 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Le jour tant redouté était arrivé. Drago avait enfilé un costume agrémenté d'une longue cape brodée de vert et d'argent. C'était la tenue traditionnelle des événements mondains chez les Malefoy et si il voulait que la soirée se passe sans accroc, il devait commencer par avoir le look du fils parfait et dévoué. Il se regarda dans le miroir et lissa une dernière fois ses cheveux. Son reflet lui parut pourtant étrange. Durant ses derniers jours, il avait monté un plan pour «trahir» ses parents et son allure de fils de bonne famille ne collait plus à ses actes. Il allait amener comme cavalière la pire personne au monde … Hermione.

Hermione se préparait également. Elle vérifia une énième fois qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans son sac magique. Dans deux petites gourdes, le Polynectar qui lui permettrait de prendre l'allure de Jenna, l'une des Moldues habitant son quartier, dont elle conservait quelques fins cheveux dans un petit pot de verre.

Il était d'ailleurs temps qu'elle change de visage. Elle ouvrit l'une des deux gourdes et y fit glisser l'un des cheveux de sa voisine. La potion bouillonna quelques secondes et se stabilisa en prenant une teinte chocolat profond. Hermione prit une profonde aspiration et avala une longue gorgée de la potion. En un instant, ses cheveux prirent une teinte blonde cendrée, ses jambes s'affinèrent, sa peau se matifia. Elle s'avança prudemment vers la glace et regarda son reflet. Son corps n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Par facilité pour se trouver une tenue, elle avait sélectionné quelqu'un ayant la même corpulence qu'elle. Mais son visage avait désormais des traits entièrement différents. Ses yeux étaient passés à une teinte vert émeraude, ses cheveux étaient lisses et raides, ses mains avaient maintenant de longs doigts fins. Elle s'habitua quelques instants à son nouveau visage et enfila lentement sa robe en soie verte. Elle releva rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon élégant et ajouta quelques bijoux à sa tenue pour avoir l'air plus … « noble ».

Alors qu'elle mettait sa dernière couche de maquillage, elle entendit trois petits coups donnés à la porte de sa chambre.  
\- Entre, dit elle.

Drago poussa doucement la porte et eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard la caressa de haut en bas et elle prit l'air le plus hautain qu'elle était capable de feindre. Elle était méconnaissable, ce qui troubla Drago.

\- Alors très cher, est-ce digne de la maison Malefoy.  
\- Je … Oui je suppose, tu es très …, commença-t-il.  
\- Très?  
\- Tu as une très jolie robe, se reprit-il. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de compliment gratuit, il était beaucoup trop nerveux.

Hermione sourit.  
\- Je n'avais jamais osée la mettre avant aujourd'hui, j'avais peur d'être ridicule.  
\- Elle te va pourtant.  
\- Merci, je devrais surement la donner à Jenna.

Drago blêmit, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le corps d'Hermione, même si il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait peur d'avoir vexé la jeune fille mais Hermione sourit et prit sa pochette argentée, afin d'être assortie à Drago. Il put alors se détendre. Une Hermione vexée était tout sauf une bonne idée si il voulait survivre à la soirée de ses parents.

\- Je suppose qu'il va être temps d'y aller, dit-elle.  
\- Oui, si nous sommes trop en retard, ce ne sera pas bien vu, répondit-il.  
\- Je suppose oui.

Il sortirent silencieusement de l'appartement. Hermione l'avait protégé de telle manière que personne ne puisse transplanter ni pour y entrer ni pour en sortir. Arrivés dans le couloir, elle glissa son bras sous celui de Drago et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la propriété des Malefoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO/p

Ils arrivèrent non loin d'un immense portail en fer forgé. La nuit était noire, uniquement éclairée par des étoiles éparses, un faible murmure indiquait que la fête avait déjà commencé dans le manoir. Drago regarda longuement autour de lui. Il y avait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui. Rien n'avait pourtant changé, hormis lui peut-être.

\- Tout va bien? demanda doucement Hermione.  
\- C'est étrange de revenir, voilà tout. Ne trainons pas, dit Drago en s'engageant sur le chemin.

Le manoir était immense, plus que ne s'en rappelait Hermione. Des sueurs froides la parcourent lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'ici- même, elle avait failli mourir ainsi que ses amis. Son coeur se serra en pensant à Dobby et elle respira un bon coup pour reprendre une contenance. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Pas ce soir.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient éclairées. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, le bruit de la musique et des rires s'amplifiaient. Hermione s'arrêta et Drago la regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'arrêtait si soudainement.  
\- Bien. Nous y sommes. Rappelle toi le marché, je suis ton soutient magique, et tu t'arranges pour m'obtenir les locaux. En échange, je serai la parfaite dinde du genre que tu ramènes à l'occasion.  
\- Je suis d'accord, ayons l'air … amis?  
\- Oui, amis. Et n'oublies pas … Si ça dérape, on file. Si tu me trahis, j'appelle des renforts.  
\- Tu as prévenu quelqu'un?  
\- Non, mais depuis des années, Harry et moi avons un code qui nous permet de nous prévenir du danger en cas d'ennuis. Il sait que si j'utilise ce code, ce ne sera pas à la légère et il ne viendra surement pas seul. Tu ne voudrais pas que nous gachions cette si belle réception n'est-ce pas?

Malefoy ne dit rien. Il avait tout autant à perdre qu'elle ce soir. Mais cela ne poussait visiblement pas la jeune fille à lui faire confiance. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Je te rappelle que ce soir, je mets presque ma propre vie entre tes mains douteuses, fais moi un peu confiance en échange.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Certes, elle avait compris que la famille de Malefoy n'était pas des plus amicales. Mais elle ne mesurait pas la gravité de la situation. Ils se remirent en route calmement, et arrivèrent sur le perron. Drago poussa la lourde porte qui débouchait dans un immense hall qui devait probablement servir de salon dans les jours « ordinaires » et Hermione fut frappé par le luxe de la réception. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une scène du livre « Gatsby le magnifique ». Toutes les femmes portaient d'élégantes robes longues et brillaient à cause des nombreux bijoux, pour la majorité des émeraudes, qui les sublimaient. Des plateaux enchantés flottaient entre les invités, entrainant des flutes de champagnes ou des amuses-bouches. Du sommet de l'escalier où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la réception. Le bar voyait s'enchainer les hommes en quêtes d'une boisson plus fortes que le champagne. Une grande porte à leur gauche donnait visiblement sur la salle de bal car Hermione apercevaient des couples danser sur une musique lancinante.  
\- C'est absolument incroyable, souffla Hermione. C'est magnifique.  
\- Quoi ca? C'est un repas intime pour mes parents. Mais je suis ravi que cela te plaise, dit-il d'un air orgueilleux et sarcastique.

Un domestique, visiblement nouveau et mal à l'aise, se retourna à leur approche et leur demanda, ne reconnaissant pas le fils des propriétaires :  
\- Qui dois-je annoncer Monsieur?  
\- Drago Malefoy et Evalina Jones.

Le serviteur parut comprendre à qui il avait affaire, déglutit et se retourna pour annoncer les deux noms que l'on venait de lui souffler.  
Soudain, les conversations s'éteignirent. Tous les visages se retournèrent vers le couple au sommet de l'escalier, seule la musique empêchait l'oppression du silence.  
\- Mon fils, je suis ravi de te voir! dit soudain Lucius Malefoy.

Il fendit la foule pour venir embrasser son fils unique et héritier et regarda Hermione d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Et qui est ton amie?

 **Nous entrons dans le bal proprement dit? Alors catastrophe ou pas? La réponse la semaine prochaine!**  
 **Merci de votre lecture !**  
 **A bientôt Likola! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse à une review :**

 _ **Merci à Ayano : Effectivement, il manquait une phrase mais j'ai corrigé cela et c'est vrai que le comportement de Drago dont tu parlais n'était pas 100% cohérent donc j'ai ajouté une petite phrase qui normalement devrait rétablir la "cohérence". Merci de tes reviews.**_

 **Et merci aux autres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous preniez du temps pour m'écrire!**

 **Bon, trêve de bavardage, je pense que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça mais ... Pour découvrir comment se passe le bal! Petite info : je pense que c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire jusqu'ici.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Après la question de son père, Drago regarda Hermione. C'était le moment décisif, celui où il allait commencer à mentir. Hermione perçut son trouble et décida de prendre les devants, faisant son sourire le plus charmeur :

\- Evalina Jonas, Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Votre demeure est magnifique.

\- Merci Mademoiselle, mais dites moi … Comment avez-vous rencontrer mon fils.

\- Lors d'une fête sur une plage de Croatie cet été. J'étais dans la région ces derniers jours alors il m'a proposé d'être sa cavalière ce soir, dit Hermione surprise de savoir mentir aussi effrontément.

\- Et il a bien fait. Je vous en pris, prenez vous à boire, le buffet démarrera dans quelques minutes. Drago, n'oublies pas la tradition.

Lucius redescendit l'escalier et alla rejoindre ses invités. Hermione se sentait intimidée et se rendait compte que plusieurs petits groupes commentait l'arrivée de l'héritier de la maison et de sa cavalière mystère. Lucius n'avait pas eu l'air de mettre en doute son histoire de rencontre, ce qui lui permit de recommencer à respirer. Elle passa son bras autour de celui de Drago et ils descendirent élégamment l'escalier. Arrivés en bas, Drago héla un serveur et prit deux coupes sur le plateau de celui-ci, en tendant une à Hermione qui la prit volontier. Il leva légèrement son verre et la jeune fille l'imita.

\- A la première étape? proposa-t-il.

\- A la première étape, répondit nerveusement Hermione.

Le doux tintement de leurs deux verres s'entrechoquant parut étrange à Drago. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il porterait un toast avec Hermione Granger dans sa propre maison, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Cependant, il trouva cela presque agréable. Non, soyons honnêtes, elle n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie. Elle avait l'esprit fin et même de l'humour si bien que la première heure passa comme si une minute à peine s'était écoulée. Il ne remarqua que le temps passait uniquement lorsqu'Hermione s'échappa discrètement aux toilettes pour reprendre une gorgée de Polynectar. Il se sentit étrangement seul lorsqu'elle fut partie. Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre ses parents ou ses « amis ». Il n'avait pas envie de feindre que tout allait bien alors qu'au fond de lui, il bouillait de colère. Ils l'avaient tous abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Il l'avait forcé à se tourner vers ses ennemis. Cependant c'était peut-être un mal pour un bien car malgré son caractère plutôt volcanique, Hermione était moins exaspérante qu'il ne le pensait. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard et il se sentit plus rassuré.

Les domestiques annoncèrent que le buffet était ouvert. Des mets succulents s'alignaient sur plusieurs table au fond de la salle et une porte sur la droite était désormais ouverte sur une immense salle à manger. Néanmoins, la plupart des invités grignotèrent en marchant et Drago et Hermione firent pareil pour se fondre dans la masse. Parfois, des invités interpellaient Drago pour demander où il avait disparu. Il racontait alors le même mensonge en boucle, il avait voyagé et comptait continuer. Lorsqu'il croisa son grand-père, celui-ci lui fit une accolade et lui fit promettre de lui rendre visite plus souvent. Drago fut gené de faire une promesse qu'il ne se savait pas capable de tenir. Il était en effet hors de question de rendre visite à son grand-père tant que son « âme » (il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec ce concept) n'était pas guérie. Il était pourtant très attaché à son grand-père. Le vieil homme l'avait toujours soutenu, même lors de ses erreurs. Mais il tenait à l'impression de puissance de son clan et Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à le décevoir. Il s'éloigna donc à regret avec Hermione.

\- Hermione, tu te souviens de ce qui se passe après le repas? demanda Drago.

\- Oui, c'est le moment où tu ouvres le bal de manière officielle car tu as été désigné comme l'héritier officiel de la famille … Oh seigneur, c'est le moment où nous allons danser devant tous ses gens?

\- Oui, répondit Drago avec un demi sourire.

Effectivement, les invités convergeaient vers la salle de bal et se serraient sur les bords de la pièce afin de libérer la piste. Drago tendit sa main à Hermione et l'entraina vers la piste. Les invités se reculaient à leur passage et Hermione avait l'impression de vivre ce moment dont elle rêvait lorsqu'elle était encore une petite fille. Son enfance, elle l'avait passé dans les livres de contes pour échapper à une réalité parfois trop brutale. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle serait un jour cette demoiselle qui danse avec l'héritier de la maison Malefoy.

Drago les plaça au centre de la piste. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas dégouté à l'idée de danser avec elle. Il remarqua sa nervosité et lui sourit, comme pour la rassurer. Il leva les mains et elle plaça ses paumes chaudes sur les siennes, il ressentit un léger frisson. Les invités avaient leurs yeux rivés sur eux. La musique démarra (NDLA : si je devais en choisir une, ce serait « Poison and Wine » - The Civil War) et Drago et Hermione commencèrent à danser. Ils avaient tellement répétés la chorégraphie des heures durant que leurs mouvements semblaient fluides, naturels. Leurs mains s'éloignaient, se rejoignaient. Ils étaient tantôt proches, tantôt éloignés. Hermione trouva dans la danse un écho de ces derniers jours. Si au départ, la présence de Drago lui semblait intrusive, elle avait fini par être rassurante, il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle était seule et cette solitude la faisait plus souffrir qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus une douce chaleur se répandait dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre à Poudlard alors qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans, ils étaient en harmonie. Ensemble, ils faisaient quelque chose de beau. Drago, aussi, appréciait cette danse. Seuls sur la piste, seuls à savoir qui ils étaient réellement (une sang-de-bourbe et un cracmol), ils profitèrent du secret qui les liait. Ils appréciaient chaque seconde qui passait, bercés par la mélodie.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, leur bulle merveilleuse éclata et les laissa légèrement surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à apprécier le moment. Et pourtant, les joues d'Hermione étaient légèrement plus roses et le coeur de Drago battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle. Des couples les rejoignirent sur la piste. La mère de Drago lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à la retrouver, Hermione lui serra légèrement le bras.

\- C'était une mélodie composée par un Moldus, dit Hermione.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des Sangs Purs que nous ne pouvons être de mauvaise foi. Nous apprécions parfois leur musique.

Elle sourit un instant et reprit son air grave.

\- Drago, il faut que je m'échappe rapidement, sinon je vais reprendre forme.

\- Va à la bibliothèque. Tu seras tranquille, je te rejoindrai.

Ils se séparèrent, allant chacun d'un côté de la salle. Hermione trouva la bibliothèque et entra furtivement. La pièce étaient magnifiques. Les boiseries et l'odeur du papier dans l'air rappela à Hermione ses nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les murs étaient recouvert d'étagères lourdement chargées. Une cheminée conférait à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse. Les fauteuils moelleux invitaient à la lecture des romans et les bureaux à de nombreuses heures d'étude. Hermione s'approcha d'une étagère et caressa distraitement les volumes quand un titre attira son attention : « Les vertus magiques de l'âme ». Elle le sortit de son rayonnage et, regardant autour d'elle, lui donna un coup de baguette magique pour le rétrécir et le rangea dans son sac. Il pourrait être utile pour ses recherches.

Elle allait prendre la gourde pour reprendre de la potion lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et dit :

\- Je me demandais si tu allais me rejoindre, il faut que je te dise …

Mais en se retournant, ce n'est pas Drago qu'elle découvrit mais Lucius. Elle sursauta et figa. Lucius la mettait mal à l'aise depuis toujours.

\- Pardonnez-vous Monsieur Malefoy. Je vais vous laisser.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Attendez très chère, vous ne me dérangez pas. A vrai dire, j'aimerais discuter quelque peu avec vous.

\- Vraiment? Oh heu … très bien, discutons Monsieur Malefoy, répondit nerveusement Hermione.

Les minutes lui étaient comptées. Elle sentait qu'elle allait reprendre sa véritable identité.

\- Vous avez semblé très proche de mon fils lors de cette danse. Me permettez-vous de vous demander la nature exacte de votre relation avec lui?

\- Nous ne sommes qu'amis.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'amis, Mademoiselle Jones, mais je n'en regarde aucune de la manière dont mon fils vous regardait ce soir. Il ne peut rien y avoir entre vous, j'en ai bien peur. Il ne peut pas vous aimer.

Hermione le regarda perplexe. Drago, l'aimer? Lucius devait avoir perdu la tête après toutes ces années. Il lui sourit d'un air menaçant et amusé.

\- Le plus idylique, c'est que vous aussi, vous sembliez l'aimer mais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le sait encore. Un petit bouton de rose prêt à s'ouvrir. C'est pourquoi il me faut agir vite.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle essaya vainement de se dégager mais il lui attrapa le bras et le serra.

\- Drago est l'héritier de cette famille. Il ne peut pas s'afficher avec n'importe qui, telle la roturière que vous êtes. Vous devez cesser de le voir, maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Drago. La porte claqua derrière lui d'une telle force que le verrou se mit. Ils étaient provisoirement prisonniers de la bibliothèque.

\- Père, laissez là. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le moi. Mais laissez Evalina, tonna Drago.

Lucius la libéra de sa poigne mais il était trop tard. Hermione sentit sa peau changer, ses cheveux reprendre leurs boucles soyeuses. Elle était redevenue elle-même. Elle vit le regard effrayé de Drago et l'air dégouté de Lucius.

\- Toi! hurla-t-il. Dans ma maison!

Hermione fut parcourue de sueurs froides. Elle pouvait voir dans le regard de Lucius toute la haine et l'envie de meurtre qu'elle redoutait. Elle jette un regard implorant à Drago alors que Lucius levait sa baguette vers elle …

* * *

 **Ok, ok ... Le coup du Polynectar qui est pris trop tard était HYPER TELEPHONE et c'est super cliché mais c'est ma première vraie fiction donc j'espère que vous serez un peu indulgents!**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, vu que c'est mon chapitre préféré (aaaah les scène de danse) j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir votre avis (et si vous avez trouvé ça pourri, surtout si vous avez trouvé ça pourri!)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

Likola


	9. Chapter 9

_**Petite (Grande ^^) note :**_

 **Hello tout le monde!**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui encore une fois m'ont fait super chaud au coeur! Vraiment, je vous adore de prendre le temps de me dire votre ressenti!**

 **Ensuite, pour répondre à une review, il est vrai que les chapitres sont courts et il y a deux raisons à cela :**

 **\- Il s'agit de ma première FanFic et j'avais quelque peu besoin de ce découpage. C'est plus facile pour mettre en place un plan. Chaque chapitre est concentré sur un évènement. J'avais peur de m'embrouiller ou de me lasser rapidement si je m'imposais de trop longs chapitres. Qui plus est petit = vite fait et je tiens toujours mon engagement du lundi!**

 **\- Ensuite, étant étudiante et en ce moment en stage, ces petits chapitres sont faciles à faire (mon plan est établi depuis le début) et j'ai donc plus facile à tenir mes engagements. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire des dizaines de pages word par semaine malheureusement :)**

 **Voilà j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi ils sont si courts, étant une grande liseuse de fanfic, je sais que c'est un peu frustrant d'attendre une semaine pour ci peu mais voilà ... Toutes mes excuses!**

 **Merci d'être tous là et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

\- Père, abaissez votre baguette, maintenant, dit fermement Drago.

Lucius tendait toujours sa baguette vers Hermione, le regard rempli de dégout et de haine. Elle profita de la diversion causée par Drago pour saisir rapidement sa propre baguette. Elle essayait de garder son calme mais la situation lui échappait totalement, elle était consciente de risquer très gros. Que se passerait-il si les deux Malefoy l'attaquaient? Et si Drago se retournait contre elle, ou s'enfuyait comme il sait si bien le faire quand les choses deviennent hors de contrôle?

Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait envie d'être courageux. Il ne savait pas si il prenait la bonne décision, mais elle lui semblait d'une telle évidence qu'elle en était presqu'aveuglante. Il était temps qu'il fasse enfin les bons choix, les siens.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Tu te souviens de tes renforts? Appelle-les Hermione, vite!

Il avait l'air si déterminé que la jeune fille ne protesta pas. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla la formule qu'elle avait prononcée avec Harry des mois auparavant, presque sans bruit. Le « Amitis Fidelitas » était un des plus puissants sortilèges existant dans le monde. Il variait selon le degré d'attachement des deux sorciers le proférant et Harry et Hermione se considéraient comme frère et soeurs. Les liens familiaux sont parmi les liens les plus puissants que l'on puisse trouver. Le sortilège liait deux personnes plus fort que l'amitié ou la famille. Ils avait l'obligation de se porter mutuellement secours, quels qu'en soient les enjeux, leurs vies étaient presque liées. Harry allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, il n'avait pas le choix. Le connaissant, il ne viendrait surement pas seul. Ce fait la calma quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Drago se dirigeait lentement vers elle sans quitter son père des yeux. Lucius ne savait plus vers qui pointer sa baguette : Granger ou son fils? Il devait l'empêcher de commettre une bévue qu'il regretterait amèrement, il en était convaincu. La scène était surréaliste.

\- Drago, ne sois pas stupide, je t'en prie. Tu sais que choisir son camp est primordial, souffla Lucius avec mépris.

Drago se posta devant Hermione. Avec ses deux bras, il la plaça derrière son dos, devenant un rempart entre elle et Lucius. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Drago la protégeait au péril de sa propre vie. Qu'est-ce qui serait plus lourd dans la balance de Lucius? Le mépris qu'il avait pour Hermione ou la vie de son fils?

\- Ecarte-toi Drago, ce n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, une souillure! vociféra Lucius.

\- Ne l'appelez pas ainsi! cria Drago, avec fermeté.

L'espace qu'un instant, Lucius eut la sensation d'être foudroyé par la foudre. Son propre fils, quelle trahison!

\- Je te le répète écarte-toi! Il faut en finir, elle a mauvaise influence sur toi! J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais pendant votre danse! Je ne peux pas permettre ça! Tu as un avenir brillant qui t'attends, un beau mariage!

\- Si vous voulez la tuer, vous devrez me tuer d'abord!

Il y eut du bruit derrière la porte. Des cris, des bruits de pas. On tentait de forcer la porte. Elle trembla quelques instants mais céda finalement. Harry entra le premier, suivi de George, Neuville, et enfin Luna, tous baguette en main et prêts à réagir. Harry chercha Hermione du regard et la vit cachée derrière Malefoy. Il se demanda quelques secondes ce que sa meilleure amie avait bien put lui cacher pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il s'étonna également du fait que Malefoy ne portait pas sa baguette et protégeait Hermione. Derrière eux, les invités tentaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Certains poussaient des cris d'étonnement, d'autres de dégouts, ou encore de peur. Narcissa poussa un cri de terreur.

\- Lucius, cria-t-elle, je t'en prie, baisse ta baguette! Ne lui fais pas de mal! C'est ton fils!

\- Il a choisi sa voie Narcissa, il n'a toujours amené que le déshonneur sur cette famille!

\- Exactement comme vous, Père.

Lucius blêmit et jeta un sortilège en direction de son fils mais Hermione fut plus rapide et le contra, protégeant à son tour Drago. Harry et les autres la rejoignirent. Lucius relança un sortilège, suivi par d'autres membres de la famille, le nom et le visage de « Granger » n'étant un secret pour personne.

Des éclairs colorés, des cris, de la poussière, Drago ne reconnaissait plus son père. Il avait choisi. Il avait préféré essayer de tuer son fils plutôt que de le comprendre. Il attrapa le poignet d'Hermione.

\- Il est temps de s'en aller! lui dit-il, d'un ton déterminé.

\- Oui je sais mais comment? Ta famille bloque la seule porte de sortie! cria-t-elle.

Drago regarda autour de lui le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce. Soudain, il se rappela une histoire que son père lui avait raconté alors qu'il était petit. La demeure des Malefoy était vieille et possédait de nombreuses pièces au sous-sol, certaines accessibles par des passages secrets. Et il savait qu'un étagère cachait une porte mais n'avait eu l'occasion de la tester.

\- Hermione, attrape les autres et suis-moi, je sais par où sortir! murmura-t-il près de son oreille, faisant légèrement frissonner la jeune fille. L'étagère du fond comporte un passage secret, on peut sortir du manoir par là, une fois dehors il ne nous restera qu'à transplaner.

Hermione acquiesça et essaya de rassembler les autres pendant que Drago cherchait le livre qu'il devait tirer. Son père était tellement occupé à se battre comme Harry et les autres qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à lui. En retirant un énième livre, il entendit un "clic", le mécanisme s'était débloqué. Il chercha Hermione des yeux et lui fit un signe de tête lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Maintenant, cria la jeune fille.

Il se précipitèrent vers Drago qui avait réussi à ouvrir le passage. Harry et Neuville couvraient leur arrières. Les filles s'engouffrèrent les premières dans l'escalier, suivie de Drago, de George de Neuville et enfin Harry. Les garçons retenaient la porte pendant que Harry prononça une formule pour la verrouiller derrière eux.

\- Ils ne pourront pas l'ouvrir, c'est un sort de protection très puissant. Allons-y, dit-il.

Ils se mirent à courir dans le long couloir crasseux. Le passage n'avaient pas été utilisé depuis des années, peut-être même des siècles. Le long boyau semblait interminable. Ils avançaient presqu'à l'aveugle, uniquement éclairés de leur baguette. Ils ne parlaient pas, trop essoufflés pour dire quoique ce soit. Enfin, l'air se fit plus froid et ils se retrouvèrent devant une trappe qui menait probablement vers l'extérieur. Ils se rassemblèrent, reprirent leur souffle, prêts à se battre.

D'un sort, Hermione écarta la trappe et ils sortirent l'un après l'autre. Ils se trouvaient en dehors du domaine, personne ne les avaient encore trouvés. Soulagés, ils prirent quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Luna demanda :

\- Et maintenant?

Harry regarda Hermione. La jeune fille était gênée. Elle avait menti à Harry et elle savait que son meilleur ami détestait cela. Pourtant elle avait encore besoin de lui, et il le savait. Harry soupira.

\- Maintenant, nous allons tous chez moi. C'est plus sur, ton appartement va surement être surveillé Hermione. Je doute que les Malefoy nous laisse nous en sortir si facilement.

\- Cela me semble une bonne idée. Mais heu … (elle regarda Malefoy, puis Harry) Et lui?

Harry et Drago se juchaient avec dédain. Harry regarda Hermione et secoua la tête.

\- Si tu es venue ici et que tu lui as sauvé la vie, j'imagine qu'il y a une bonne raison alors il vient aussi. Allons-y.

Un pop plus tard, ils avaient tous disparus.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà alors comment réagiront les Griffondor (ok, et la Serdaigle) face à cette petite fouine de Malefoy (qui a quand même été super chevaleresque non?)? Lucius reviendra-t-il se venger de la trahison de son fils?**

 **Réponse la semaine prochaine (et les autres) sans faute!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et merci de me soutenir, ça me touche vraiment, je n'imaginais d'ailleurs pas que cela me toucherait autant mais voilà. Même si par rapport à d'autres Fic pour le même nombre de chapitre, j'ai moins de reviews, ces 28 commentaires sont extrêmement précieux! Alors merci! 3**

 **Likola**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

 **Comme d'habitude, le chapitre de lundi! Un chapitre un peu plus calme et plus ... tendre après l'épisode très mouvementé du bal. Je dois avouer qu'intégrer de nouveau personnages fait du bien.**

 **Sinon, un review m'a "perturbé" : Hermione et Drago ont été sauvés grâce au sortilège d'Amitis Fidelitas qui est un genre de Serment Inviolable, dans le sens où il lie profondément deux personnes. C'est grâce à cela que Harry, George, Luna et Neuville sont venus. Personne d'autre :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Et encore merci pour toute vos reviews! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours, personnellement j'adore toujours l'écrire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Ils atterrirent devant une ancienne ferme rénovée, isolée dans une grande plaine d'herbes sauvages, la demeure de Ginny et Harry. Derrière le grand portail en briques, la maison était visible. De la lumière brillait derrière les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, Ginny ne dormait pas. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle sortit de la maison, courant vers Harry.

\- Enfin tu es rentré! J'avais tellement peur! dit elle au bord des larmes.

Harry serra sa femme dans ses bras, caressant machinalement son ventre arrondi par la grossesse. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Si elle n'était pas surprise de voir son frère, Luna, ou Neuville et Hermione, la présence de Drago la crispa instantanément. Elle n'avait pas revu le blond depuis l'école mais les souvenirs qu'il lui rappelait étaient loin d'être agréable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? dit elle avec le regard incendiaire qui la caractérisait.

Drago la regardait, tout penaud, ne sachant trop quoi dire. La réaction des ex-Griffondor ne l'étonnait pas, après tout ils le détestaient. Et c'était réciproque. Ils étaient toujours là, à faire les bons choix, à être courageux, c'était les "gentils" et lui était un "méchant". Il avait presqu'envie de vomir. Mais une pensée le ramena sur terre. Ils avaient tous risqués leur vie pour lui en fin de compte. Drago se tourna alors vers Hermione dans l'espoir qu'elle lui vienne, encore une fois, en aide. La jeune fille acquiesça, comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il lui demandait tacitement.

\- Drago ne te fera pas de mal Ginny, il a l'Eteignite, dit Hermione. Mais si vous voulez toute l'histoire, je propose qu'on rentre, nous serons mieux et en sécurité. Personnellement je commence à avoir froid.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent, hésitant à laisser entrer leur ennemi mais ils avaient confiance en Hermione et d'un geste, ils indiquèrent au groupe de les suivre. De toute façon, sans magie, Drago ne pouvait pas vraiment leur faire de mal.

Leur maison était grande et chaleureuse. Les briques apparentes lui donnait une certain charme rustique. Une grande cheminée où crépitait un feu chatoyant rendait la pièce agréable et bien chaude, par rapport au froid qui régnait à l'extérieur. Des photos au mur montraient les différents membres des Weasley ou quelques uns de leurs amis de Poudlard. Drago constata que contrairement à la majorité des Serpentards, les Griffondors étaient toujours aussi unis qu'ils l'étaient à l'époque de leur rivalité. Et cela le rendit presque jaloux. Il n'avait que très récemment connu une amitié ou la confiance était la clé. Et celà, c'était grâce à Hermione. Les jours précédant le bal les avaient considérablement rapprochés et puis ces émotions qui l'avaient assailli pendant leur danse … Son père était persuadés qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione, était-ce possible? Ce n'était que de la gratitude non? Pendant leur danse, ils n'avaient joué qu'un rôle, celui d'un jeune couple. Mais ... Et si elle aussi avait ressenti quelque chose pour lui?

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Quelqu'un avait fait apparaitre des bieraubeurres et quelques gâteaux. Il prit un verre et avala une gorgée pour se donner une contenance. Il commença ensuite son récit. A aucun moment, quelqu'un ne l'interrompit. Ils l'écoutaient sans un bruit, Hermione ajoutant quelques menus détails lorsque sa mémoire flanchait. Quand enfin il se tut, les regards étaient moins durs, les positions moins hostiles. Soulagé, Drago s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

\- Vous allez rester ici quelques jours, dit Ginny. Ensemble, nous lirons les livres et nous finirons par trouver la solution au problème de Drago. Tu n'as plus à faire ça seule Hermione. Tu aurais du tout nous dire depuis le début.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, ce n'était pas mon secret, répond Hermione. J'avais tellement peur de votre réaction, que vous ne compreniez pas …

\- Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider? dit Drago, coupant Hermione. Vous me détestez, on est pas amis.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris? questionna Hermione.

\- Compris quoi?

\- C'est ce que nous faisons. Nous aidons les gens. Toujours. Nous avons déjà essayé avec toi, que tu sois quelqu'un de bien mais tu étais sans doute trop entêté ou trop immature peut-être. Aujourd'hui, tu as choisi la bonne voie. Tu as sauvé Hermione, tu nous as tous aidé, alors on va t'aider en retour, dit Harry. Je pense que tu as changé. Cette maladie t'a changé. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu es avec nous. Tu n'as plus ton éternel air hautain, tu as eu l'air vraiment sincère. Tu as presque l'air sympa!

Drago sentit une bouffée de gratitude l'envahir. Il regarda le groupe hétéroclite qui allait l'aider à vaincre la malédiction qui l'habitait. Ils étaient soudés depuis des années, avaient combattus ensemble, survécus ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils lui faisaient une place avec eux. C'est comme si il entrait dans une nouvelle famille, celle d'Hermione et Harry et du groupe qu'ils s'étaient constitué au gré des années, de leurs aventures, de leur histoire. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle souriait et avait les joues rosées, apparemment la nouvelle la réjouissait aussi.

Ils passèrent la soirée à passer en revue les possibilités d'informations qu'ils avaient et à évoquer de vieux souvenirs d'école, sans amertume. Il n'y avait pas de tensions. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Il est étonnant de constater ce que nous pouvons découvrir chez les autres lorsque nous baissons les armes. C'est ce que Drago découvrit ce soir. De temps en temps, son regard croisait celui rieur d'Hermione et silencieusement il la remerciait du cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Ne plus avoir à affronter la peur seul.

Vers 3 heures du matin, tout le monde se prépara à aller se coucher. Harry et Ginny répartirent les chambres. Neuville et Luna en partageait une. Drago dormirait dans le salon avec George sur les grands canapés moelleux et Hermione dans une autre chambre. Mais Drago prit Hermione à part, il avait besoin de lui parler. Ils sortirent dans la fraicheur du soir, sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. La nuit était calme et le ciel d'automne était sans nuage. Ils allèrent s'assoir sur la balancelle, se balançant légèrement du bout des pieds.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Drago.

\- De quoi? Vu la soirée que nous avons passée, il va falloir être plus précis, répondit Hermione en souriant.

\- De toutes ces années à jouer les troubles fêtes. Et de ne ne pas avoir tenu ma part du marché qu'on avait fait ce soir, je n'ai pas su parler de ton projet à mes parents. Même si honnêtement je pense que ça n'aurait rien changé si je l'avais fait.

\- Oh tu sais, face au fait que j'ai failli mourir, sans parler de toi, ça me parait très accessoire comme marché. (Elle fit une pause). Merci d'ailleurs, de t'être tenu entre ton père et moi. C'était … très courageux de ta part. Et ça a du être difficile …

\- Ca n'était pas vraiment difficile, plutôt nouveau …

Hermione le regarda, perplexe :

\- Nouveau?

\- Oui, je me sentais détaché de mon père. Cette fois, je pouvais faire mes propres choix et je t'ai choisie. Tu as tout fait pour m'aider, je ne pouvais pas te trahir alors que tu me donnais une chance de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai jamais réellement voulu être du côté des ténèbres, je me contentais de faire plaisir à mon père. Je ne faisais que jouer un rôle. Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis mais grâce à toi je vais le découvrir. Alors assez instinctivement je me suis mis devant toi. Ma famille ne m'a jamais soutenu, nous n'avons pas de liens profonds. Même si aujourd'hui il me déteste, je ne crois pas que mon père puisse réellement me tuer. Je suis son fils et quelque part en lui, je suppose qu'il m'aime quand même.

Hermione sentit son coeur battre plus fort. Il l'avait choisie, elle. Pourquoi est-ce que cette simple phrase lui faisait-elle tant d'effet? Elle sentit les larmes venir mais elle les refoula, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas ce soir. Elle prit la main de Drago.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je finis par me dire que j'ai bien fait de te laisser entrer dans mon appartement.

Drago regarda cette petite main sur la sienne. Il appréciait la chaleur du toucher sur sa peau. Il se sentit frissonner.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à apprécier le silence de la nuit, la main d'Hermione toujours sur celle de Drago. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait de peur de briser la magie de l'instant.

\- Hermione, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Ron?

Hermione se crispa.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas idiot. Tu as visiblement vécu avec un homme. Cela se voit dans la salle de bain ou dans ta chambre, il y a des produits qui ne sont pas utilisés par une fille. Dans toutes les photos de ton appartement, il est absent alors que dans mes souvenirs vous étiez insépparable, Potter, Weasley et toi. Ce soir, il n'est pas venu à ta rescousse. J'en déduis que ça ne s'est pas bien terminé.

Hermione soupira et son regard se perdit dans le vide, contemplant le champs désert.

\- Nous devions nous marier, commença-t-elle en marquant une pause quelques instants. Tout était prévu, la robe, la salle, le repas. Même les invitations étaient envoyées. Tout avait l'air tellement … parfait, j'étais si heureuse. La veille du mariage, nous avions organisé un diner de répétition avec nos famille, nos amis. Il n'est jamais venu. J'étais toute seule à la table d'honneur. Je ... J'ai refusé de bouger pendant des heures, j'étais tellement sure qu'il allait venir, tellement sur qu'il m'aimait trop pour m'abandonner. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il allait partir tu sais … Le soir, quand je suis rentrée dans l'appartement, tout était comme nous l'avions laissé … sauf un mot accroché sur le frigo. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait besoin de liberté. Il est parti en Océanie, je ne sais pas exactement ou. Sa famille lui en veut de ne pas avoir eu l'honnêteté de tout me dire en face. Il a simplement été … lâche, il est parti comme un voleur, emportant des fragments de mon coeur avec lui. Je n'ai pas pu couper les ponts avec sa famille. Ils sont ma deuxième famille, je les aime tous. Je sais que Ron leur envoie de temps en temps des nouvelles, mais ils lui en veulent encore. Quand à moi … Je ne sais pas si je m'en suis réellement remise …

Drago culpabilisa d'avoir posé la question quand il vit les larmes sur les joues d'Hermione mais une petite voix en lui avait besoin d'avoir la réponse. Elle se leva lentement et monta se coucher. Drago resta encore quelques instants sur la balancelle. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se réjouir du fait que Ron Weasley n'était plus dans la vie d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **Et voilà, vous savez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ron et Hermione :) Ce qui laisse le champ libre à Drago? Mmm pas sur ;) Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus!**

 **Rdv la semaine prochaine!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review? :)**

 **Bisouilles!**

 **Likola**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le chapitre 11 :) J'ai aussi une petite annonce à faire : il est possible que je doive retarder le chapitre 13 (soit pas le prochain mais le suivant) de deux semaines à cause de mes examens. Je vais vraiment essayer de ne pas faire de pause mais voilà, c'est une possibilité qui me peine énormément :( J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :-/ - Et oui mes examens sont en mai et pas en juin parce qu'en Belgique pour mon école d'infirmière ça se passe comme ça :)**

 **Bref, cette semaine, un petit cliffhanger :D J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :D**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, je vais essayer de vous répondre plus souvent :)**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui réveilla Hermione le lendemain matin dans un lit qu'elle mit quelques secondes à analyser. Elle était chez Harry et Ginny et ils étaient au courant de son amitié avec Drago. Elle-même avait encore du mal à y croire mais le fait qu'il l'ai défendue au péril de sa vie montrait qu'il changeait, qu'un jour peut-être il serait vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle en était convaincue. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir perdu ses pouvoirs qui l'avait également privé de son arrogance?

Elle se leva silencieusement et fit apparaitre quelques vêtements confortables d'un coup de baguette qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et essaya de rassembler ses cheveux en un chignon presque ordonné. Ayant enfin une allure présentable, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit. Le plancher craquait légèrement, ce qui faisait le charme de la vieille bâtisse.

Lorsque Harry et Ginny l'avait achetée, la fermette était tenue par un vieux Moldu qui allait devoir entrer en maison de repos à la suite de ses problèmes de santé. Il y avait de nombreux travaux à faire et toute la famille Weasley avait oeuvré pour la rénovation. Hermione avait toujours adoré leur rendre visite tellement la maison était « familiale », atmosphère qui lui manquait parfois cruellement car elle n'avait jamais retrouvé ses parents en Australie.

Elle descendit l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible, Drago et George dormaient encore paisiblement dans les grands canapés, et elle rejoint la cuisine. Ginny était déjà réveillée et préparait le petit déjeuner, battant des oeufs et de la farine dans un saladier.

\- Je suis surprise de te voir debout, chuchota Hermione. Je pensais que tous les évènements d'hier t'auraient assommé.

\- Oh tu sais, il nous en faut plus que ça, bébé Potter et moi sommes plus solides qu'on en a l'air, répondit Ginny en souriant. Et je t'avoue que c'était plutôt l'inverse … Savoir que Lucius va surement chercher à récupérer son fils sous sa coupe ne me dit rien qui vaille, nous savons toutes les deux de quoi il est capable …

\- Tu as raison. Merci de nous protéger ici, je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans Harry et toi.

\- Tu es presque de la famille, Hermy! C'était normal!

\- Oui, presque …

Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle vit la mine triste d'Hermione. La jeune femme souffrait encore de sa rupture avec son frère. Un silence presque gêné flotta quelques instants dans la grande cuisine des Potter. Ginny reposa ses ustensiles et se rapprocha d'Hermione, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu sais, peu importe qui tu épouseras, tu seras toujours ma soeur de coeur. Et si ce n'est pas par ma famille, ça l'est parce que Harry te considère comme sa famille. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, tu es aussi la mienne. Ne l'oublies jamais, dit Ginny.

Hermione la serra dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent et se remirent à la préparation du repas, discutant de tout et de rien. Ginny préparait des gaufres pendant qu'Hermione mettait la table, coupait des fruits.

\- Tu me permets de te poser une questions … étrange? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, vas-y je t'en prie, répondit Hermione, s'affairant à presser des oranges.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre vous pour que Malefoy en vienne à risquer sa vie pour toi? Vous vous êtes rapprochés …?

\- Non … Enfin oui … Tu sais, nous avons fait des recherches du matin au soir, travaillé la chorégraphie …

\- La chorégraphie?

\- Oui tu sais, chez les gens nobles il y a un bal et …

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est comme dans ce film moldu que nous avons regardé, n'est-ce pas? Tu es Elisabeth et Drago est Darcy, après tout ça se ressemble! C'est tellement « Orgueil et préjugé ». Lui le riche ténébreux et toi la belle rebelle …

\- Arrête, tu te fais des idées, je t'assure. Ce n'était pas si …

\- Si?

\- C'était agréable, vraiment et je … commença Hermione en rougissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est agréable? demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte.

\- Rien du tout chéri, dit précipitamment Ginny. Tout va bien?

Harry alla embrasser sa femme et salua Hermione. Pendant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, dos à Hermione, celle-ci remercia silencieusement Ginny de lui avoir sauvé la mise. Depuis sa rupture avec Ron, Harry avait tendance à trop jouer au grand frère protecteur quand il s'agissait des hommes.

\- Oui les autres se réveillent, nous pourrons ensuite décider de ce qu'il se passera par la suite, répondit Harry.

\- Tu vas vraiment nous aider alors? questionna Hermione, soulagée de voir son meilleur ami prendre la direction des opérations.

\- Evidemment. Si nous trouvons au moins une piste pour aider les gens, ça sera déjà cela pour aider les guérisseurs. Je pense que si je perdais mes pouvoirs, je me sentirais trop vulnérable, incapable de protéger les gens que j'aime. Je ne souhaite cela à personne.

\- Oui, je m'étais fait la même réflexion. J'ai trouvé cela curieusement ironique que cela arrive à Malefoy, lui qui était si … Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui je comprends. Mais qui sait, ça pourra surement lui être bénéfique. Il a presque l'air normal maintenant.

Hermione acquiesça. Ils continuèrent à discuter tous les trois jusqu'à ce que les autres se réveillent et viennent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il régnait une atmosphère presque familiale chez les Potter, loin de toute inquiétude. A la fin du repas, quand tout fut débarrassé, ils se rassirent autour de la table pour discuter de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

\- Il faut retourner à mon appartement, dit Hermione. Nous avons besoin du livre que m'a donné le guérisseur et du début de traduction que j'en ai fait. Il y a également quelques livres à récupérer au chemin de Traverse.

\- Hors de question que tu retournes à ton appartement. Si mon père veut se venger c'est le premier endroit où il te cherchera …, dit Drago d'un air dépité.

\- Je le sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, ce livre est notre première piste avec … (Hermione hésita) Drago, j'ai volé un livre chez tes parents, je pense qu'il pourrait nous aider.

\- Un livre chez mes parents? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Oui, quand j'étais dans la bibliothèque en t'attendant je l'ai discrètement mis dans mon sac.

\- Je ne te savais pas voleuse Granger, répondit Drago en souriant ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

\- Je vais aller à ton appartement, dit Harry. Je saurai me défendre en cas de problème.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, grommela Ginny d'un air sombre.

Son mari avait déjà couru beaucoup de risques et même si Hermione était sa meilleure amie, Ginny pensait que Harry avait déjà suffisamment aidé les autres au cours de sa vie.

\- Je t'accompagne, si il y a un problème, je te servirai de monnaie d'échange, proposa Drago.

Harry étudia la proposition de Malefoy d'un air suspect. Se sacrifier ne correspondait pas au Drago qu'il connaissait. Certes leur relation s'était plus ou moins améliorée ces dernières heures mais une part de son passé lui interdisait de partir à l'avant du danger en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci remarqua son air suspect et eut l'ai blessé.

\- Ecoute, je comprends que tu as du mal à me faire confiance, mais je ne te gênerai pas. Tu peux compter sur moi, tu ne le regretteras pas, exposa Drago.

Harry regarda Ginny qui eut un hochement de tête discret.

\- D'accord, ce sera ta chance de gagner ma confiance, répondit Harry. Même si tu sembles différent, elle n'est clairement pas encore acquise.

\- Très bien, au moins nous avons un plan, répondit Hermione, se détendant quelque peu.

\- Je propose d'aller à la bibliothèque. Nous irons Neuville et moi en prétendant chercher des livres de botaniques et nous ferons quelques recherches en parallèles. Les propriétaires nous connaissent bien, ils nous couvriront en cas d'ennuis, j'en suis certaine, dit Luna.

La guerre et l'amour avait considérablement changé Luna Lovegood, ou Londubat devrait-on dire. Si elle gardait cette légère folie notamment dans sa façon de s'habiller, l'amour de Neuville l'avait petit à petit assagie. Durant ces années, elle avait muri, ne parlait plus à tord et à travers et tenait vraiment un rôle d'atout dans la bande d'amis. Le jeune couple tenait une petite pépinière dans un petit village près de la côte, parfaitement heureux et n'attendant qu'un heureux évènement pour parfaire leur tableau idyllique.

\- C'est une excellente idée Luna. Je sais que Neuville et toi serez parfait pour cette mission, dit Harry et Neuville bomba légèrement le torse, ce qui fit rire Luna.

L'ambiance se détendait. Parler de la maladie de Malefoy et des conséquences qu'elle avait déclenchait souvent une chute de la bonne humeur de la pièce, chacun (hormis Hermione) ayant peur d'y être tôt ou tard confronté. Désormais, les détails de leur plan étaient réglés et ils avaient. un but. Les discussions reprenaient de bon train.

Hermione regarda Drago. Il avait encore l'air parfois mal à l'aise, jouait avec ses mains ou riait un peu en retard à une blague. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés de sommeil qui lui donnaient presque l'air d'un savant fou quand il riait. Mais cela plaisait à Hermione. Elle se l'avouait petit à petit, elle le trouvait vraiment charmant. Parfois, son côté sarcastique refaisait surface, pour rire ou par sérieux, mais jamais dans l'intention de blesser les autres et c'était une réelle volonté. C'était difficile à admettre, mais Drago essayait réellement de se faire une place dans leur petit groupe.

Alors que tout le monde riait, plusieurs coups retentirent à la porte, plongeant la pièce dans le silence. Sans un bruit, ils attrapèrent tous leurs baguette et se levèrent doucement. Harry s'approcha en premier de la porte.

\- Qui est là? tonna-t-il.

\- C'est Ron! Ouvre moi Harry, c'est important! cria une voix familière.

Hermione se figea. Ginny la regarda avec incompréhension. Après tout ce qu'elle avait à vivre en ce moment, se retrouver face à l'homme qui lui avait brisé le coeur ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

* * *

 **Alooooors? Que pensez-vous du retour de ce cher petit Ron? Il fallait bien un peu de piment sentimental n'est-ce pas? Je me réjouis de décrire le coeur d'Hermione qui balance :D Je vous préviens que j'adoooore les triangles amoureux donc voilà :D**

 **Et vous? Vous vous attendiez à son arrivée? N'hésitez pas à me répondre dans ses reviews! :)**

 **Bonne soirée, à bientôt**

 **Merci d'être là, si l'histoire continue c'est grâce à tout ceux qui m'encouragent sur le net ou dans la vie! :)**

 **Bisouilles**

 **Likola**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde! Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ;-)**

 **Voilà donc le dernier chapitre avant mon retour prévu dans deux semaines :-) Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous prévois encore des chapitres pour cette fic qui n'est pas encore près de se finir :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Hermione avait du mal à réaliser que son ex-fiancé se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle avait redouté ce jour où elle se retrouverait de nouveau face à lui. Elle espérait que ce jour-là son coeur serait guéri et qu'elle pourrait lui montrer ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais son coeur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle perdait le fil de ses idées. Elle vit Harry et Ginny se regarder, mal à l'aise, puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ouvre-lui Harry, je peux gérer ça. Je te le promets, souffla-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. En effet, elle pourrait le gérer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans sa chambre ou dans la douche et ne laisse éclater sa peine à sa guise. Ginny se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras sous le sien. Hermione chercha son regard et n'y vit que la chaleureuse amitié de la demoiselle rousse. Elle eut un demi-sourire.

Harry s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Ron entra en trombe et s'arrêta net devant l'attroupement étonnant agglutiné dans le salon des Potter. Il parcourut rapidement les visages, blêmit devant celui d'Hermione et fronça les sourcils devant Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce rat fait ici? demanda Ron d'un ton venimeux.

\- Nous sommes chez nous et nous ne te devons aucune explication, répondit sa soeur. La question la plus pertinente serait plutôt qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là si tôt le matin et sans t'annoncer?

Ron se renfrogna. Avec Hermione présente, il n'osait désormais plus annoncer la vraie raison de sa visite.

\- Visiblement on rentre pourtant ici comme dans un moulin, grommela Ron.

\- Ron, excuse nous d'être aussi brusque. Mais nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais à l'étranger. Nous sommes … heureux de te voir mais surpris aussi, dit Harry en essayant d'éviter un conflit.

\- J'ai appris qu'elle était en danger, dit simplement Ron.

Personne dans la pièce ne douta une seconde de l'identité du « elle » qui préoccupait tant Ron. « Elle » était là et sentait son coeur se briser un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle devait être en plein cauchemar. Drago la regarda du coin de l'oeil et plus les secondes passaient plus ses bonnes manières menaçaient de le quitter pour coller une bonne droite dans le nez criblé de tache de rousseur de Ron.

\- Je voulais te demander de veiller sur elle, dit le rouquin.

Sa phrase resta en suspens quelques instants. Ron regardait fixement le sol, par honte ou par peur. Drago serrait les points si forts que ses ongles se plantaient dans sa paume. Neuville et Luna regardaient par la fenêtre, ne sachant pas comment réagir aux retrouvailles mouvementées de leurs amis. George souriait, visiblement amusé de la situation.

\- Tu arrives toujours au bon moment, frérot, dit-il.

Hermione ne tenait plus, elle bouillonnait de colère de voir son ex-fiancé débarquer avec l'intention de la protéger.

\- J'ai tellement peu d'importance que tu oses à peine prononcer mon nom et me dire directement que tu t'inquiétais pour moi? asséna Hermione d'un ton volontairement hautain. Tu me pardonneras d'être plus que surprise, tu ne t'es guère soucié de moi depuis que tu m'as abandonné la veille de notre mariage. Tu te rappelles? Ce truc ou je devais être en blanc et toi tu …

\- Arrêtes, coupa Ron, la voix légèrement plus forte et le regard lourd de tristesse. Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je n'en suis pas à ma première erreur n'est-ce pas? Partir quand c'est difficile, c'est ma spécialité. J'étais revenu à Londres pour voir mes parents et dans une boutique, j'ai entendu un homme qui recherchait une petite sang-de-bourbe qui fricote avec le fils Malefoy. Sharon, Anémone, un nom qui finit en « One » il a dit. Vos têtes sont mises à prix, Lucius propose 800 Gallions chacun, morts ou vifs … Je n'ai jamais cessé de m'inquiéter pour toi, Hermione! Même quand je suis parti. Et dès que j'ai su ça, je suis venu ici. Je me suis dit que si je venais te voir directement, tu me claquerais la porte au nez.

\- J'aurais eu raison, répondit Hermione en haussant la voix.

\- Ce qui tu peux être fière parfois, grommela le rouquin.

Hermione resta silencieuse. C'en était trop pour elle. De quel droit revenait-il? De quel droit s'inquiétait-il pour elle? Il était parti, il l'avait humiliée, lui avait brisé le coeur. Elle ne le concernait plus. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la terrasse, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Drago, dans un instinct qu'il ne comprenait pas, se lança à sa suite mais une main lui retint le bras.

\- Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle, la fouine! dit Ron d'un ton menaçant.

\- Si tu avais eu la décence de l'épouser comme c'était prévu depuis des années, j'écouterai peut-être tes conseils. Mais vois-tu, en t'enfuyant comme le sale lâche que tu es, tu as perdu tout droit de me donner un ordre à propos d'elle. Dégage de sa vue, face de citrouille, répondit Drago d'un air hautain, tu gênes dans le paysage.

Drago arracha la main de Ron de son bras et sortit sur la terrasse. Ginny suivit Drago du regard et se dit que son amie aurait beaucoup à gérer vu le triangle amoureux qui était en train de se former. Ron chercha du soutient dans le regard de Harry mais celui-ci tourna la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Ron, je comprends la réaction d'Hermione … Même si ton inquiétude est louable, ce que tu as fait est très difficile à pardonner. Viens, allons dans la salle à manger, nous avons une histoire à te raconter, dit Harry d'un ton posé.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger et Ginny fit apparaitre des rafraichissements et quelques biscuits. Tous s'assemblèrent et Harry raconta alors à Ron les événements de la veille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago retrouva Hermione accoudée à la barrière du fond du jardin, essoufflée et les joues trempées de larmes. Mal à l'aise, Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Son instinct l'avait poussé à la suivre car il ne supportait pas qu'elle ai de la peine. Il lui causait déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es venu te repaitre du spectacle? La petite Sang-de-Bourbe pleure, ça te fait du bien?

\- Très chère, si je devais profiter du spectacle, ce serait mes mots qui feraient couler ces jolies larmes. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suppose qu'un part de moi a voulu savoir comment tu allais, mon côté noble chevaleresque certainement. Tu es ma plus grande allée maintenant alors je … je … Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Des larmes brillaient au bout de ses longs cils bruns. Drago essuya distraitement une larme qui roulait sur la joue d'Hermione.

\- Il ne te mérite pas, Hermione. Il est lâche, fainéant et franchement il a le charisme d'un Scrout. Mais tu l'aimes.

\- Non, c'est faux.

\- Non, c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas grave. Il faut simplement que tu fasses la part des choses entre ta nostalgie et les sentiments que tu ressens maintenant. Tu pourrais passer à côté de quelque chose si tu restes dans le passé, dit doucement Drago.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Rien, simplement que tu dois réfléchir. Le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour toi te touche, c'est normal. A toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire. Maintenant je vais … te serrer dans mes bras par sympathie d'accord?

\- Heu … d'accord.

Drago entrouvrit les bras et Hermione s'en approcha lentement pour finalement s'y effondrer et pleurer. Il lui caressa distraitement le dos. Leur étreinte n'avait rien de sentimentale comme avait pu l'être leur moment sur la balancelle la veille. Drago se voulait simplement être une épaule pour Hermione. Il essayait de lui transmettre un peu de gentillesse avant qu'elle ne rentre affronter son ex-meilleur ami.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione recula lentement. Elle essuya ses yeux et sourit en voyant l'auréole humide sur le pull de Malefoy.

\- Désolée pour ton pull.

\- Pas grave, ça va sécher. Tu te sens mieux?

\- Oui, merci pour le ... heu câlin …

\- Avec plaisir, ça fait partie de la nouvelle panoplie du Cracmol sympa que je suis devenu. Alors, partenaire, prête à rentrer?

\- Oui.

Hermione eut un léger sourire et Drago se tourna pour retourner vers la maison. La fraicheur termina de sécher les larmes d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Hermione savait ce qu'elle voulait mais ce fut Ron qui prit la parle en premier.

\- Ecoute, Hermione, je sais que ce que j'ai fait c'est … C'est impardonnable. Mais les choses ont changé, j'ai changé et je voudrais t'aider. Enfin … (il déglutit) vous aider. Tu as décidé d'aider Malefoy alors moi aussi. Voilà …

\- Merci, c'est … gentil à toi. Je ne veux pas que les autres aient encore à subir une autre de nos disputes alors je préfère que tu ne m'adresses la parole que pour des choses vraiment urgentes ou pour le strict nécessaire. Nous avons du travail, mettons nous au boulot.

Les mots d'Hermione blessèrent Ron, même dans leurs pires disputes d'adolescence, elle ne s'était jamais montré aussi froide. Qui plus est, pourquoi Malefoy l'avait-il suivit dehors? Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait en quelques sortes vécus ensemble pendant une semaine mais et alors? Il était en tous cas bien décidé à démontrer à Hermione qu'il avait changé. Qui sait, peut-être pourraient-ils reprendre leur histoire?

* * *

 **Alors Ron ou Malefoy? Le chapitre prochain verra le trio Harry, Ron et Drago récupérer le livre! :)**

 **A dans deux semaines, j'espère que vous serez toujours là :)**

 **Encore merci à tous!**

 **Likola**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre qui sera un peu plus centré sur Ron (mais rassurez-vous, je n'oublie pas notre petit Drago qui sera à l'honneur la semaine prochaine!)**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir du faire une petite pause :) Je n'ai pas encore fini mes examens mais le plus gros est passé ouf! Encore jusque vendredi et puis retour en stage, en psychiatrie cette fois!**

 **Allez place au chapitre, on se retrouve en bas! :)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Harry ouvrit l'armoire de son bureau et sortit trois fioles de sa réserve personnelle de Polynectar, sa dotation faite par le Ministère pour son travail d'Auror. Ginny et Luna s'étaient rendues à la boulangerie le matin même et, à coup de sorts de Confusion, avaient réussi à arracher quelques cheveux à certains hommes du village. Des moldus on ne peut plus banals pour se fondre dans la masse. Il amena ses fioles dans le salon où l'attendaient ses amis.

La soirée de la veille avaient été relativement froide comparée à celle qui l'avait précédée. Hermione s'était montrée extrêmement taiseuse, signe assez parlant chez elle, probablement mal à l'aise à cause de la présence de Ron et personne n'avait réussi à la dérider, pas même les mimiques de Ginny et Luna ou les remarques sarcastiques de Drago. Harry devait reconnaitre que même si il ne l'aimait, il appréciait tous les efforts que le blond faisait pour s'intégrer dans leur bande. George avait fini par rentrer chez lui, ne se sentant pas très utile et préférant se concentrer sur les affaires de sa boutique, qu'il devait gérer seul depuis la mort de son frère.

Ron et Drago l'attendaient debout près de la cheminée, des vêtements adaptés à leur future taille dans les mains. Harry leur tendit chacun une fiole et il y déposèrent les mèches de cheveux, provoquant des remous bruyants dans la potion. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucune des trois substances n'avait l'air aussi agréable à boire que ne l'avait été « Jenna » quelques jours auparavant. Celle de Ron ressemblait à de la boue, celle de Harry à de la soupe qui aurait tourné et celle de Drago avait l'odeur du jus de chaussette, et probablement le gout également. La mine dégoutée et se pinçant le nez, les trois garçons avalèrent rapidement une gorgée de la potion et grimacèrent aussitôt.

\- Pouah, le jus de Moldu c'est infâme! cria Drago.

\- On voit bien que tu n'as jamais gouté du pur « Goyle », répliqua Harry, ce qui fit rire Ron et Hermione, se rappellent leurs mésaventures de deuxième année.

Leurs physiques se transformèrent en quelques instants, les grandissant ou les grossissant. Ils n'étaient ni beaux ni laids et pourraient ainsi facilement passer inaperçu dans la population de l'immeuble d'Hermione, majoritairement composée de Moldus. Ils enfilèrent rapidement les vêtements qu'ils avaient préparés, les filles détournant les yeux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Je pense que nous sommes prêts. Tu sais où est le livre Drago? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, sur son bureau, répondit Drago en regardant Hermione qui acquiesça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je penserai bien à prendre tes notes de traduction.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y, dit Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall, ouvrirent la porte et affrontèrent le vent froid s'engouffrent dans la cour pour rejoindre la sortie de la ferme afin de transplaner.

\- Ecoutez moi tous les deux, je sais que ce n'est clairement pas l'amour fou entre vous mais en cas de pépins, on ne laisse personne derrière! Pas de coups fourrés c'est bien clair? dit Harry.

Ron et Drago se regardèrent avec méfiance et hochèrent la tête. Aucun d'eux ne voulait faire échouer la mission, car secrètement chacun d'eux voulait la reconnaissance d'Hermione et leur réussite en dépendait. Harry attrapa le poignet de Drago et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au bout de la rue où vivait la jeune fille.

Ron regarda quelques instants autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait que trop bien le paysage urbain apparu devant lui. Son ancien immeuble se dressait au bout de la rue et de sa hauteur, semblant lui aussi le juger pour avoir briser le coeur d'Hermione. Harry et Drago regardèrent autour d'eux à la recherche de la présence d'un des sbires de la famille Malefoy. La voie étant libre, Harry s'élança rapidement vers l'immeuble d'Hermione, Drago et Ron le suivant de près. Ils s'efforçaient de discuter pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais nos amis n'étaient clairement pas acteurs.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'Hermione et l'ouvrirent avec la clé pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement, refermant doucement la porte derrière eux. Harry lança un sort d'alarme dans le couloir. Ils sauraient ainsi si quelqu'un ayant des pouvoir magiques s'approchait.

Drago se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'Hermione laissant Harry et Ron dans l'entrée. Ron semblait très mal à l'aise.

\- Comment tu te sens? D'être ici? lui demanda Harry.

\- Bizarre. Rien n'a vraiment changé … Elle a … Tout est resté pareil. Le canapé où nous regardions des films moldus qu'elle adorait, la cuisine où elle préparait son fabuleux roti, sa chambre …

Ron se dirigea vers la porte en bois vernie, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la chambre, suivi par Harry.

\- Ron, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu as fait ton choix. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Elle a fini par passer à autre chose.

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Le coeur serré, il avait repéré le collier qui ne quitte que rarement le cou d'Hermione : le pendentif qu'elle tenait de sa mère, reçu pour ses 16 ans. Il l'attrapa et le fourra rapidement dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu es nostalgique Weasley? Tu te rends compte de l'énorme erreur que tu as fait? ricana Drago. Pauvre Ouistiti, la seule fille qui s'intéressait vraiment à toi et tu n'as pas été fichu de la garder.

\- La ferme Malefoy, si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège! C'est d'être devenu aussi impuissant qu'un gosse qui te fait te rendre compte que la Sang-de-Bourbe est finalement intéressante?

\- Et toi, c'est de te rendre compte qu'elle t'a complètement viré de sa vie qui te fait soudain avoir de la répartie?

\- Arrêtez tous les deux! gronda Harry, passablement énervé.

Ron et Drago continuèrent à se fixer d'un air de défi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant perdre ce duel silencieux. Harry soupira.

\- Ron, tu n'aurais pas du rentrer dans sa chambre. Ce n'est plus chez toi ici, c'est chez elle et c'est son espace privé. Drago, va plutôt rassembler tes affaires. Je vais en faire de même pour Hermione. Ron, va nous attendre dans le salon.

Harry attrapa un sac de voyage au-dessus de la garde-robe d'Hermione et le tendit à Drago. Celui-ci rumina en allant jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les flashs de la vie de Ron et d'Hermione à l'endroit où il avait commencé à se rapprocher d'elle. Il était jaloux des souvenirs de Weasley, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers! Mais ce qui énervait le plus Drago, c'était que Ron avait raison. Il avait fallu qu'il perde ses pouvoirs pour se rendre compte qu'Hermione était plus qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe », qu'elle était aujourd'hui une femme. Une femme drôle, intelligente, belle qui n'avait strictement rien à envier aux femmes de sang pur qu'il avait fréquenté jusqu'ici. Il fallait qu'il lui montre que lui aussi pouvait être autre chose qu'un imbécile arrogant. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il évite que Ron réussisse à se faire pardonner.

Drago sortit de sa chambre, le sac rempli à la main, et retrouva Harry et Ron dans le hall.

\- Tu as bien le livre et les notes qu'elle t'avait demandé? demanda Harry.

\- Oui j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai trouvé, répondit Malefoy.

\- Très bien, nous allons pouvoir rentrer. Dépêchons-nous avant que l'effet du Polynectar ne cesse.

Ils sortirent sans encombres et parvinrent à revenir jusqu'à la ferme. Aucun d'eux ne parla de la dispute de Ron et Drago.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Ron, mal à l'aise, frappa à la porte d'Hermione.

\- Hermy, c'est moi. Ouvre moi, c'est … Ouvre moi …

Hermione hésita mais finit par céder.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle d'un ton revêche. Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire, je ...

\- Je voulais te donner ça …, la coupa-t-il.

Ron ouvrit la main et libéra le collier dans la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut émue du geste, ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu en es avec Malefoy. Ce qu'est votre … relation. Non, ne dis rien. Si tu me dis que tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte, c'est encore pire que je le pensais … Mais moi je te connais. Je te connais depuis toujours. Mieux que personne. Nous avons tout vécu ensemble. Tu as été ma meilleure amie avant d'être la femme de ma vie. Alors je ne veux pas te presser. Mais je voudrais que tu réfléchisses. Prends ton temps, tout le temps que tu voudras. Mais penses à nous. A ce qu'on a vécu. Pense à moi.

Il tourna le dos, laissant Hermione sous le choc de leur conversation. Elle referma lentement sa porte et s'y appuya pour regarda le collier qui scintillait. C'était l'une des dernières choses qu'il lui restait de sa mère. Elle ne l'enlevait pour ainsi dire jamais. Et il y avait pensé.

Mais malgré ce geste de tendresse, elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier l'humiliation de se rendre compte qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur lors de la lecture du mot, ce stupide mot qu'il avait daigné lui laisser. Les heures de tortures passées dans leur appartement à devoir réapprendre à faire seule ce qu'ils faisaient à deux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que cette fois-ci il ait été lâché et se soit enfui, une fois encore. Il avait brisé son coeur, sa confiance.

Son coeur et sa tête livraient une lutte vaine. Elle secoua la tête. Il y avait plus important que ses problèmes de coeur. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, une silhouette marchait dans le jardin, levant parfois la tête pour contempler les étoiles. Drago.

Une relation avec Malefoy? Une relation avec Ron? Elle ne pouvait pas mettre son coeur de côté tout le temps. Et quand Drago leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre et croisa son regard, son rythme s'accéléré et elle réalisa que si sa tête était rationnelle, son coeur battait pour deux hommes. Un passé ou un futur?

* * *

 **Hé oui pour ce retour, on commence fort! Un passé ou un futur? Que choisiriez-vous?**

 **J'espère en tous cas que cela vous a plu. On commence à se rapprocher de la fin, du dénouement ... Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura en tout, mais je pense qu'on a dépassé la moitié! :)**

 **En attendant le chapitre prochain, j'ai corrigé mon premier OS : "Together" (rating M attention) alors n'hésitez pas à le lire pour passer le temps ou juste pour le plaisir!**

 **Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine après ma première journée en psychiatrie, j'ai haaaate (j'y serai en stage comme future infirmière)! :)**

 **J'attends de vos nouvelles dans vos reviews :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture**

 **A tout bientôt!**

 **Likola! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien? :)**

 **Pour ma part, j'ai commencé mon stage en psychiatrie et croyez moi, c'est pas de la tarte! Y a un millions de trucs à retenir et c'est pas évident! Mais bon, mes examens sont FINIS! Yahouuuu!**

 **En plus, avec le temps gris qu'on se tape en Belgique (d'ailleurs, si des lecteurs viennent du Sud, vous seriez top de m'envoyer un peu de soleil, je manque clairement de vitamine D! ^^) j'ai limite le moral dans mes chaussettes ...**

 **Et en plus, j'ai lu le livre "Avant toi" de Jojo Moyens (dont l'adaptation sort en juin) et ... Comment dire ... C'est juste trop beau mais j'ai eu besoin d'une cargaison de mouchoirs snif snif ...**

 **Mais mais mais, passons au chapitre! :D Je ne vous spoile pas, on se retrouve en bas pour en parler!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Toc toc.

Le léger martèlement sur le bois fit légèrement sursauter Hermione. Elle s'étira lentement, avec paresse, et regarda autour d'elle. Le bureau d'Harry, d'ordinaire si bien rangé (il faut dire qu'il ne l'utilisait que rarement, préférant les missions sur le terrain), était recouvert de livres, parchemins, plumes et autres feuilles de papier. Voilà trois jours qu'elle travaillait sans relâche à la traduction du manuscrit et elle n'avait toujours pas l'impression d'avoir trouvé la moindre piste. Ou plutôt si mais comment savoir laquelle est la bonne? Elle était passée par de nombreuses phases de découragement mais, fidèle à elle-même, elle n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé la solution.

\- Entrez, dit-elle dans un soupir.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Drago se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce, une tasse à la main.

\- Ton ex-future belle-soeur se fait du soucis pour toi, elle m'a envoyé en mission, dit-il simplement. Elle dit que tu devrais te ménager et pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle.

Il posa la tasse de thé fumante à côté d'elle, dégageant un peu d'espace sur le bureau surchargé.

\- Tu avances?

\- Oui et non.

Drago attrapa une des chaises posées dans un coin de la pièce et vint s'assoir près de la jeune fille. Il observa les livres de traduction ouverts, les parchemins raturés et tachés. Une montagne de désordre qui a première vue paraissait chaotique mais dans lequel Hermione parvenait visiblement à s'en sortir. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la Granger qu'il avait connue, toujours si parfaite et ordonnée, avec des parchemins toujours si impeccables.

\- En vérité, à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de traduire quelque chose d'important, il s'avère que non. Ces écrits sont anciens, sujets à interprétations, parfois terriblement nébuleux. Un livre me dira une chose et le suivant une autre. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe. Je cherche en vain mon chemin mais à chaque intersections, j'ai peur de prendre la mauvaise et de me retrouver à la case départ. J'ai découvert des choses fascinantes sur les origines de la magie. Comment elle doit être cachée, protégée des moldus. Elle existe pour le bien Drago, même si ce terme est aussi sujet à interprétation. Qu'est-ce que le bien? Ta vision ou la mienne?

Il ne répondit pas, la question étant surement rhétorique, et elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser car elle enchaina :

\- La magie coule en nous comme un long flot d'énergie, dans nos veines. Elle nous est aussi vitale que n'importe quelle cellule de notre sang, que chaque impulsion électrique qui fait battre notre coeur. Et en même temps, elle décide qui en est digne. L'énergie ne peut pas se développer chez tout le monde. Et quand un hote à naitre ne lui convient pas, elle en trouve un autre. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ma magie, elle m'a choisie. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a des Cracmols. La magie a ses propres lois. La magie choisit son sorcier. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que la baguette choisit son sorcier et non l'inverse.

Elle parlait avec animation, passionnée et fascinée par les découvertes qu'elle avait faite, avide de les partager comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle essayait d'illustrer ses propos en attrapant un parchemin ou l'autre, faisait des gestes étranges avec ses mains, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur presque irréelle. Drago sourit légèrement. Là, il la retrouvait. Plus elle parlait, plus ses joues devenaient roses. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi rebelles, s'échappaient légèrement du chignon qu'elle avait fait à la va-vite ce matin. Elle s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de thé, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle appréciait le répit que lui offrait la venue de Drago. Ce qu'elle découvrait l'intéressait profondément, peut être trop. Elle avait besoin de souffler, de faire le vide pour mieux lier tout ce qu'elle découvrait.

\- Le bon côté des choses, c'est que j'ai plusieurs fois lu qu'une fois la magie en nous, elle ne pouvais pas repartir. Donc, même si elle se cache en toi, elle est toujours là. Elle ne peut pas te quitter. C'est un genre de symbiose. La magie a besoin des sorciers pour exister et vice versa.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi … Pourquoi ce … blocage? C'est arrivé d'un coup.

\- La magie est très ancienne dans les puissantes familles de sorciers comme la tienne. Elle devient instable, modifiée par le temps et les hôtes qu'elle a habitée. Elle a été mise à rude épreuve pendant des années. Je te le dis, la magie est là pour le bien. Si on l'utilise à mauvais escient, on s'expose à ce genre de risque.

\- Tu penses donc que je l'ai utilisée pour faire le mal? demanda Drago, piqué au vif.

\- Non, pas maintenant. Mais pendant un moment, tu n'étais pas la personne la plus fréquentable de Poudlard …

Drago secoua la tête. Payait-il le prix des erreurs qu'il avait commis par le passé? Sa famille avait eu la chance d'échapper à la prison, moyennant de grosses sommes d'argent. Est-ce que la magie se chargeait de lui faire la leçon? Se chargeait-elle de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Après tout, depuis qu'il était touché par l'Eteignite, il avait considérablement changé et … En bien, il fallait l'admettre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago, je suis sure que je vais trouver la solution. Je fais le maximum, je te le promets, dit Hermione devant l'air soucieux du jeune homme.

\- Je ne doute pas de toi, tu es la meilleure pour dénicher ce que les livres nous cachent. Je … Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce que tu fais, pour moi. Ca … Ca me touche.

\- Tu sais, si on m'avait dit quand nous allions à l'école qu'un jour, tu serais reconnaissant envers moi, je crois qu'on aurait pensé à une mauvaise prophétie de Trelawney.

\- Surement oui, ricana Drago. Mais … Au final, j'en viens presque à me dire que … Cette maladie a du bon …

Drago leva lentement son regard sur Hermione qui rougissait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Son côté charmeur était toujours aussi présent que pendant leurs études. Hermione l'avait vu, de loin, draguer les jeunes Serpentard, grâce à ses regards appuyés et son sourire charmeur. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé ridicule mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors que le lien qu'ils tissaient, un peu plus chaque jour, ne faisait que les rapprocher inexorablement. Ils restèrent quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se reprenne.

\- Hum … C'est gentil, Drago, merci. Je devrais peut-être m'y remettre non?

\- Oui surement, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être très utile. Je me disais simplement que tu pouvais faire une pause, qu'on pouvais discuter.

\- Oui c'est vrai que j'avais besoin d'une pause. Mais je suis prête à parier que ce n'est pas pour me parler de mes parchemins que tu es là.

\- Je …

Il s'arrête, hésitant à poser sa question.

\- Vas-y, pose ta question, je sens qu'elle te brule les lèvres. Et tu as toujours adoré les petits secrets des gens.

\- D'accord … Comment tu te sens, vis-à-vis de Ron?

Hermione détourna le regard, ne s'attendant pas à cette question si personnelle. Comment allait-elle? Voilà une question qu'elle évitait de se poser, elle allait, c'est tout. Elle se plongeait à corps perdu dans ses recherches pour éviter de penser au dilemme qui avait lieu dans sa tête. Elle se sentait attirée par Drago. L'avoir ici, près d'elle, seuls dans cette pièce. Rien que d'y penser, son coeur rata un battement. Et pourtant, quand elle croisait Ron dans un couloir, dans le salon ou rien que pendant les repas, elle repensait aux années heureuses qu'elle avait vécu à ses côtés et elle devenait soudain nostalgique, son coeur serré dans sa poitrine.

\- Je vais bien, très bien même. J'ai été claire avec lui et il me laisse tranquille. Tout va bien, répondit-elle.

\- Dis moi, tu y crois toi? A ce que tu viens de dire? Parce que je t'avoue que moi, ça me laisse plutôt septique.

\- Ecoute je … C'est compliqué, je m'efforce de ne pas y penser.

\- A Ron.

\- Oui, hum, à Ron. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Drago remarqua son trouble et décida de saisir l'occasion de voir si l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle était réciproque. Avec sa réaction genée, elle lui tendait une perche qu'il aurait été bete de ne pas attraper.

\- Seulement à Ron? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Bien sur, à qui d'autre?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas … Mais tu pourrais réaliser que d'autres hommes valent mieux que lui. On cherche parfois bien loin ce qu'on a sous les yeux, ce serait dommage de le manquer.

Elle resta pantoise, se demandant visiblement quel sens donner à cette phrase. Heureux de l'effet qu'il lui avait fait, il sortit lentement du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Hermione repassa la conversation dans sa tête. On cherche parfois bien loin ce qu'on a sous les yeux … Drago parlait-il de lui? Ce n'était pas facile de savoir qu'il pensait vraiment. Ce petit flirt qu'il menait avec elle était-il sincère ou une simple manière de passer le temps?

Elle secoua la tête et reposa sa tasse vide sur un coin du bureau. Elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses parchemins lorsqu'une phrase l'interpella.

 _" La guérison vient de la volonté de l'âme de retourner en arrière."_

 _" On cherche parfois bien loin ce qu'on a sous les yeux."_

Elle se rappelle la chasse aux Horcruxes, toutes les informations que Dumbledore avait donné à Harry. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient désormais en place dans son esprit, levant le voile sur tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que l'Eteignit impliquait. Lorsque l'on sépare son âme en deux, il n'y a que le remord pour guérir. Une volonté de l'âme de revenir en arrière. Mais la douleur peut tuer le sorcier qui ressoude son âme.

Mais Drago ne l'a pas séparée. Elle est fissurée, sa magie est instable, perturbée car elle ne sait plus si elle oeuvre pour le bien ou le mal. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que le travail ne faisait que commencer. Elle allait devoir pousser Drago Malefoy à éprouver des remords.

Mais la question c'est … _Pourquoi?_

* * *

 **Aloooors?**  
 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous y attendiez-vous?**

 **Cliché ou petit bombe?**

 **Bon effet ou mauvaise** **blague?**

 **Alors, je vois d'ici la remarque : "mais pourquoi le livre alors qu'elle a déjà la réponse". Le livre aura une autre utilité. Il n'est donc pas là pour rien. Pour l'instant, elle a vu ce qu'elle voulait bien voir ^^**

 **Une bon chapitre car on avance dans l'intrigue et le Dramione se construit petit à petit héhé ^^**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous me laisserez votre réaction sur comment vous avez vécu cette révélation :)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et votre lecture**

 **On se retrouve lundi prochain pour la suite!**

 **Likola**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien?**

 **Pour ma part, ça roule en psychiatrie. J'apprends plein de trucs, je fais de la cuisine et je joue au Scrabble, y a pire non? Héhé.**

 **Alors je vous avoue que j'ai hésité à sortir ce chapitre. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait pas juste pour ceux qui laissent souvent leur avis et ils se reconnaitront. Je vous avoue avoir été super déçue de n'avoir eu que 3 avis sur le chapitre précédent qui est quand même un des plus importants. Donc voilà, je vais pas quémander des reviews parce que c'est un truc qui m'énerve aussi mais je vous dit juste que je suis un peu déçue ... (voir beaucoup)**

 **Mais, ce n'est pas grave, je me reprends et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Voici un chapitre de Dramione PUR! haha 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Drago sortit du salon complètement abattu, comme sonné par ce qu'il avait appris. Il sortit par la porte de derrière et arriva sur la terrasse. Il avait besoin d'air. Il respira à grandes bouffées, essayant de lutter contre la boule de panique qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il alla s'allonger sur un banc, malgré le froid, incapable de retourner à l'intérieur affronter leurs regards.

Ce que lui avait raconté Hermione devait être faux. Des remords, lui? Il était incapable d'éprouver des remords. Ce n'était pas dans ses gênes. Il ne savait même pas comment commencer, ce à quoi il devait penser. Ce sentiment lui était totalement inconnu. Hermione avait forcément du se tromper, après tout, même une Miss Je-Sais-Tout peut faire des erreurs non? Et le regard railleur de Weasley, se délectant du spectacle de ses illusions qui s'effaçaient lentement. Le rouquin lui donnait envie de vomir.

Drago leva les yeux vers le ciel du crépuscule. Les premières étoiles faisaient leur apparition dans un ciel bleu foncé se dégradant en des nuances d'orange profond. Il avait toujours aimé regarder le ciel, depuis son plus jeune âge. Contempler une telle immensité l'apaisait. Le vent automnal le fit frissonner, il aurait du mettre une cape mais peu lui importait. Il n'était pas capable de retourner à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende le grincement familier de la vieille porte de ferme. Il reconnut le pas léger sur le plancher de la terrasse et il releva les genoux pour lui faire de la place.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours venir me consoler? demanda Drago.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement et se rapprocha légèrement de lui, passant son bras autour des genoux.

\- Je suppose que depuis que tu as frappé à ma porte, je me sens un peu responsable de toi … Après tout, tu es une pauvre petite chose sans défense, dit-elle d'une ton moqueur.

\- Très drôle Granger, spirituel! Tu t'améliores en ironie.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Elle croisa son regard et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Malgré les nouvelles qu'elle lui avait annoncé, il appréciait de plus en plus sa présence, douce sans être intrusive, à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire qu'en une potion ou un petit sortilège tout serait réglé mais … Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolée …

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as fait que traduire le texte et tu m'en as donné l'explication. Il faut que je m'en contente …

\- Mes recherches ne sont pas finies, peut-être que …

\- Tu te fatigues pour rien. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solution.

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, Drago contemplant le ciel et Hermione les champs environnants.

\- Parfois j'aimerais revenir quelques jours auparavant, dit Drago.

\- Quelques jours auparavant? Tu veux dire … Avant de toquer à ma porte? demanda Hermione, le regard dubitatif.

\- Non, je parle de ces quelques jours où on devait répéter la danse du bal. Tous ces moments ou tu étais concentrée pour ne pas me marcher sur les pieds me manquent.

Hermione pouffa légèrement.

\- J'ai adoré apprendre à te connaitre.

\- Drago, tu … Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça sympa, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

Drago se redressa, les jambes de part et d'autre du banc. Il était désormais très proche d'Hermione. Elle n'osait presque pas le regarder. Sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide et elle entortillait ses mains. Il sourit.

\- Seulement sympa?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette conversation devenait trop … Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à lui avouer son attirance pour lui.

\- Oui, on a passé de bons moments quand tu ne te montrais pas désagréable, dit Hermione en espérant changer de sujet.

\- Je suis sur que mon côté désagréable et inaccessible me rend encore plus attirant à tes yeux.

\- Inaccessible?

\- Tiens, c'est marrant, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu butterais sur le mot "attirant".

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle détourna le regard et frissonna.

\- Je commence à avoir froid, je devrais peut-être rentrer …

\- Non, reste encore … J'aime bien bavarder avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à ma … malédiction en ce moment. Reste près de moi, s'il-te-plait.

Il attrapa entre son pouce et son index une mèche de cheveux qu'il entortilla délicatement autour de son doigt. Ses doigts effleurèrent ensuite son épaule et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- J'adore tes cheveux, surtout en chignon.

\- A quoi tu joues? Tu me la fais grand séducteur?

\- Oui et toi, tu fais plutôt l'oie blanche.

\- Pas faux.

Hermione resta quelques instant sans rien dire. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle allait le regretter. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, elle se jetta à l'eau. Tant pis si elle devait le regretter.

\- Quand je pense à toi, j'ai une tempête dans la tête, un bel orage qui me laisse plus chamboulée à chaque fois, sans que je sache plus ou est le bien et le mal. Nous sommes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, on l'a toujours été. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Mais quand tu m'effleures comme ça, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de vivre quelque chose de fort …

\- Je me dis la même chose, pour moi aussi c'est fort.

\- Ca ne mènerait nulle part, et tu le sais aussi. Pourquoi en parler? Tout cela disparaitra aussi vite que les étoiles une fois le soleil levé.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir, Hermione. Tu n'as meme pas essayé!

\- Mais je ne peux pas essayer, je ne veux pas revivre ça, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait!

Il remarqua que ses yeux scintillait, les lumières du jour mourraient prisonnières de ses cils.

\- Mais je ne suis pas lui.

\- Non, si je me fie à mes souvenirs, tu es pire.

Drago essaya de ne pas paraitre blessé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle aussi se rendait compte qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Il les balaya de son esprit et reprit, bien décidé à aller au bout de cette conversation :

\- Laisse-moi effacer ta peine, laisse moi essayé! Tu m'as rendu la vie Hermione. Dans cet appartement, tu m'as sauvé. Tu as amorcé un changement en moi à la minute même ou tu m'as laissé entrer. Quand on a dansé, pendant le bal, tu n'as rien ressenti?

\- Bien sur que si, j'aurais voulu …

Elle s'arrêta, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Dis le …

\- J'aurais voulu que jamais ça ne s'arrête. J'aurais voulu que tu ne me laches jamais. Tous ses regards braqués sur nous … Mais je ne voyais que toi.

\- J'aurais voulu ne jamais te lâcher. J'ai adoré danser avec toi. Tu avais rendu cette soirée tellement plus agréable. C'est la première fois ou je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Tu es la première qui me fait ça.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Elle se leva du banc, resserrant son pull autour d'elle et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, dos à lui.

\- Alors, rentre …

Elle se retourna vers lui mais ne bougea pas. Le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux, elle ressemblait à un rêve. Il se leva lentement du banc et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas bougé.

\- Tu n'imagines le combat qui se joue dans ma tête en ce moment même.

\- Si j'imagine bien.

Le souffle coupé, il s'approcha encore. Elle releva doucement la tête, la respiration plus rapide. Il caressa doucement sa joue du bout des doigts. Il se pencha doucement et elle ferma les yeux, attendant le contact de ses lèvres.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit violemment, Ron les rejoignit rapidement sur la terrasse, passablement contrarié.

\- Hermione, Ginny veut te parler, dit-il. Tu devrais rentrer.

* * *

 **Et la vous me détestez n'est-ce pas? Héhé, c'est de bonne guerre ^^**

 **Je trouvais que c'était encore un peu tôt pour le premier bisou ^^**

 **Allez, je ne traine pas parce que je suis épuisée (et oui, debout à (5h du matin, ça me crève)**

 **A la semaine prochaine et encore merci d'être la pour lire!**

 **Likola**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais avec la fin de mes stages je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai vraiment essayé mais mon stage était très fatiguant et je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me concentrer :( Je ne voulais pas poster un chapitre bâclé et ça m'a permis de reprendre un peu d'avance :)**

 **Je vous demande donc encore pardon pour ce retard.**

 **Ensuite, merci à toutes vos reviews, ça m'a même fait pleurer tellement vous avez été géniaux! Merci de vous être manifesté! Je vous jure, ça m'a fait un bien fou de lire tout ça et j'ai encore plus culpabilisé d'avoir du retard! Donc voilà, un milliers de merci parce que votre soutient est top et vraiment enrichissant!**

 **Place au chapitre, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

\- Tu arrives pile au mauvais moment Weasley. Je t'avoue que j'ai quand même du mal à imaginer que ce soit pour une raison valable, lâcha Drago d'un ton ironique.

Hermione attrapa doucement sa main et la pressa tendrement dans la sienne.

\- C'est sûrement mieux que ca se termine comme ça, ce n'était pas le bon moment de toutes façons. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, je te le promets, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les mots et la douceur d'Hermione calmèrent un peu la fureur qui grandissait dans la poitrine de Drago. Le rouquin avait tout gâché. Son coeur battait encore la chamade à la pensée du moment tendre et pourtant passionné qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble. Il avait failli l'embrasser, il avait eu envie à en mourir de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de gouter l'intensité de leur échange. Il la regarda s'éloigner à regrets. Son regard glissa sur la courbure de sa taille fine. Ses cheveux, il mourrait d'envie d'y passer sa main. Il connaissait par cœur l'odeur envoûtante qui flottait autour d'elle. Il avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui faire oublier toute la douleur qu'elle cherchait à cacher depuis le retour de Ron. Il voulait tellement la rendre heureuse.

Quand elle passa la porte et disparut avec Ron, il se rassit lentement sur le banc où ils étaient ensemble encore quelques instants plus tôt, avant que tout ne s'accélère. Il était encore pantelant. Etait-ce cela être amoureux … ? Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et les caressa distraitement du bout du doigt, souriant, le regard perdu dans le paysage orangé. Ron lui avait volé son moment, son premier baiser avec Granger. La frustration qu'il ressentait lui tiraillait les entrailles mais il ne perdit pas espoir. Elle avait dit qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Et cette fois, il ferait en sorte que personne ne puisse interférer dans leur conversation.

Hermione entra dans la maison d'un pas presque lent, quittant Drago à regrets. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Ron la suivait, son allure devint plus rapide, cherchant à semer son ex fiancé. Si elle était en colère contre lui, elle était malgré tout soulagée de ne pas avoir été trop loin avec Drago. Que se serait-il passé si ils s'étaient embrassés? Seraient-ils un ... couple? Drago et elle, ensemble? Cette idée pouvait être tellement saugrenue. Elle se posait encore tellement de questions sur ses sentiments pour franchir cette étape. Mais Ron ...

En traversant le couloir qui la séparait du salon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étouffée par la jalousie de Ron. Certes cela la touchait, il restait son premier amour mais leur rupture était son choix. A lui. Elle avait été terriblement blessée et humiliée. Elle soupira ...

Ron la suivait de près, agacé et blessé par ce qu'il avait vu. La femme de sa vie, son âme sœur, allait presque embrasser son pire ennemi. Son coeur s'était brisé dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il empêche cela, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il n'avait pas pu la laisser le trahir. Alors il avait ouvert la porte et inventé un prétexte pour éloigner Hermione de Drago, il avait voulu gagner du temps, simplement du temps. Il en avait besoin pour qu'elle se rende compte que c'était lui qu'elle aimait. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière. Il s'imaginait perdu alors que la voie qu'il cherchait était devant lui depuis des années. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais la jeune fille gardait désespérément le silence, ne se retournant même pas pour lui faire des reproches, elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir ... Cela ne fait que renforcer le sentiment de trahison de Ron qui ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai vu, tu allais l'embrasser! cracha Ron.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Ronald. Tu n'avais pas a faire irruption comme tu l'as fait. Depuis combien de temps nous espionnais-tu?

\- Je ne t'espionne pas mais ... Cette fouine! Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui! Quand je pense que Harry et Ginny, ma propre soeur, l'ont accueilli sous son toit! Ça me dégoûte!

\- Il a changé Ron, pourquoi refusés-tu de le voir? Tout est différent aujourd'hui!

Ron ricana avec mépris, la jalousie déformait les traits de son visage. A cet instant, Hermione ne reconnaissait plus son ex-meilleur ami. Quoique … Elle avait souvent remarqué la jalousie de Ron. Etait-ce en réalité ce visage-ci le sien?

\- Changé? Tu te moques de moi? Il vous manipule tous! Pourquoi refusez-vous de le voir? Je ne supporte pas de le voir s'approcher de toi ..., dit-il en se radoucissant.

Ron essaya de se rapprocher d'Hermione mais elle le repoussa.

\- Tu es simplement jaloux ...

\- Pourquoi refusés-tu l'hypothèse qu'il te drague simplement pour que tu te sentes obligé de l'aider? Et que dès que tu lui auras rendu ses pouvoirs il retournera se moquer de toi avec ses petits potes Sangs Purs, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, touchée en plein coeur par les paroles de Ron. Celui-ci les regretta immédiatement, détestant faire souffrir Hermione mais elle devait y penser.

Bien sûr que la jeune fille avait songé à cette éventualité. Elle la terrorisait. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle était en train d'ouvrir son coeur a Drago, ses sentiments pour lui grandissait au fur et à mesure que les jours écoulaient. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter que le jeune blond lui brise le coeur comme Ron l'avait fait avant lui. Elle en avait peur.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu sais que tu fais une erreur en laissant s'approcher si près de ton coeur.

\- Que peux-tu savoir de mon coeur?

\- Je sais que …

\- Non, dit-elle en dégageant. Tu ne sais pas. Tu as cru que tu pouvais partir et maintenant revenir, que je serais toujours là pour toi, à t'attendre. Mais non, je ne te suis pas acquise. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut faire mal de perdre celui que l'on a toujours aimé, toujours soutenu. Je t'ai aimé en silence, malgré tes erreurs, grâce à tes succès, pendant des années. J'ai toujours été là et quelle a été ma fin heureuse? Tu m'as abandonné, moi! Je serais partie avec toi faire le tour du monde si tu l'avais demandé, j'aurais tout quitté pour te suivre, pour t'aider à trouver TA route! Parce que je t'aimais.

\- Je t'aime toujours, répondit-il simplement, la voix brisée.

Ron la regardait, blessée, lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait déjà malheureusement. En partant, il avait brisé leur deux coeurs. Il avait été trop loin cette fois. Elle avait raison, il l'avant abandonné et il en souffrait. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être la fin de leur histoire n'est-ce pas? Il refusait que cela le soit.

\- Moi aussi, c'est bien ça le plus terrible, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras, cherchant à calmer ses sanglots. Il caressa ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes puis, glissant un doigt sous son menton, il la força à relever la tête. Hermione chercha a se dégager de Ron, mais il la serrait trop fort. Mais quand il essaye de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main partit seule.

La gifle raisonna dans le silence du couloir. Ron la regardait, interdit, le regard étincelant de rage. Elle le repoussait. Il lisait la peur et l'insécurité sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolée, Ron, je ne peux pas. Je …

\- Tu te réserves pour lui c'est ça? cria-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que …

\- Je t'ai demandé pardon! Je t'offre mon coeur, il n'en a même pas! Mais qu'est ce que tu peux vouloir de plus?

\- Ce n'est pas Drago!

Les éclats de voix avaient alerté Ginny et Drago. Inquiets, ils contemplèrent la scène, cherchant à comprendre la raison de la dispute.

\- Je ne peux juste pas te pardonner. C'est impossible, dit Hermione en pleurant. Baisse ta baguette, je t'en supplie.

Ron garda sa baguette tendue devant lui. Il avait tout essayé. Si lui ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait. Ginny s'en voulait d'avoir oublié sa baguette dans la cuisine, elle avait été si surprise d'entendre son frère qu'elle avait tout abandonné la.

\- Ron, s'il te plait, ne fais pas de bêtises, supplia Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui fait des conneries Ginny. Elle me jette pour lui! Je les ai vu! Ils allaient s'embrasser!

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème Ron! Hermione est assez grande! Baisse ta baguette avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretterais …

De l'autre coté du couloir, dos à Ron, Harry s'approchait doucement. Il fallait qu'il arrête Ron. Même si il comprenait la douleur de son meilleur ami, il était temps que cela cesse.

\- Expelliarmus! cria Harry.

La baguette de Ron vola jusqu'à dans la main d'Harry.

\- Il est temps que tu t'en ailles Ron. Dehors! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

Sous la menace de la baguette d'Harry, Ron obtempéra. Il sortit et une fois arrivé à la limite du sort protégeant la maison, Harry lui rendit sa baguette.

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini, crois-moi Harry, dit-il simplement avant de transplaner.

Harry rentra alors dans la maison, soulagé du calme et de la tension envolée. Mais la menace de Ron continue de le hanter jusqu'à son coucher. Il avait une famille à protéger. Il devenait urgent que Hermione trouve la solution pour Drago car ils commençaient à se faire trop d'ennemis.

* * *

 **Alors?**

 **J'ai conscience que ce chapitre, c'est un peu ça passe ou ça casse ...**

 **Mais j'ai quelques explications :**

 **\- Tout d'abord, même si on aime pas Ron (je n'aime vraiment pas ce mec) bah il a quand meme souffert aussi de leur rupture, même si c'est sa faute**

 **\- J'adore écrire les scènes de dispute, j'ai trop regardé de série je crois ^^**

 **\- Hermione avait besoin de régler ses comptes pour enfin pouvoir ouvrir son coeur pleinement à Drago. Elle peut enfin faire son deuil.**

 **\- La vengeance de Ron aura son importance**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **Encore merci pour votre soutient à tous, même ceux qui ne disent rien mais qui lisent :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine, normalement sans faute!**

 **Pensez à moi demain parce que j'ai mes résultats ^^**

 **Bisouilles ;-)**

 **Likola**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Alors d'abord les nouvelles hyper top : J'ai réussi mon année yahouuu! Pas de seconde session, me voilà en troisième année de Soins Infirmiers! Je vous dit pas mon bonheur, je suis TROP soulagée!**

 **Ensuite, je suis en VACANCES. Bon, le temps n'y est pas mais bon ... J'en profite pour faire des mots mel' (j'adoooore), commencer une nouvelles série (Reign - Trop de bons sons!) et en profiter pour écrire au son des vagues :-D**

 **Voilà donc l'un des derniers chapitres clé! Et oui, ça sent la fin, je parie sur 20 chapitres mais je pense aussi qu'une autre fiction suivra, comme mon été est libre je vais surement en profiter pour écrire :-D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :-D**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à vous manifester ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur!**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas! ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Un mois et demi avait passé depuis le départ de Ron. Hermione et Drago avaient fini par retrouver l'appartement de la jeune fille dont elle avait renforcé les sorts de protection. La grossesse de Ginny arrivait à son terme et ils avaient eu envie de laisser le couple profiter de ses derniers instants de vie à deux. Ils leur rendait régulièrement visite et Hermione était d'ores et déjà désignée marraine, à son plus grand plaisir.

Neuville et Luna, de leur coté, ont retrouvé avec bonheur leur pépinière. Leur amour des plantes n'était pas satisfait par les soins prodigués aux quelques spécimens que possédait Ginny. Leur pépinière était leur rêve et ils la chérissaient beaucoup trop pour l'abandonner trop longtemps. Après plusieurs discussions et la découverte des talents de Drago en potions (contrairement à ce qu'a pu penser Hermione, il n'avait pas volé les faveurs de Rogue à Poudlard), ils avaient installé un petit présentoir d'engrais préparés par l'ancien Serpentard sous le pseudonyme du Professeur Dragon. Cela permettait à Drago d'avoir une petite rentrée d'argent et de participer aux frais de l'appartement avec Hermione.

Dès leur retour, il avait repris sa chambre d' « ami ». Malgré les regards qu'ils échangeaient et la tendresse indéniable qui s'était installée entre eux, leur relation n'avait pas « sentimentalement » évolué. Ils avaient leurs habitudes, leur équilibre pourtant si fragile. Au fur et à mesure des jours, ils avaient trouvé une routine qui leur convenait. Hermione avait repris son travail au ministère. Pendant son absence, Drago préparait les potions destinées à la pépinière. Les potions simples comme l'étaient les engrais ne demandaient pas l'usage de sort complémentaire et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa malédiction, il se sentait utile. Il découvrait avec plaisir la joie de gagner son propre argent, d'en être le seul gestionnaire. Et quand bien même, ce n'était que peu, il s'en satisfaisait. Il savourait la liberté que cette nouvelle voie lui offrait.

Lorsque le soir arrivait, Hermione rentrait du travail et trouvait souvent Drago affairé à la cuisine. Il avait découvert que cuisiner lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Comme il associait les ingrédients pour ses remèdes, il aimait associer les saveurs dans ses plats et Hermione ne regrettait pas de l'avoir pour colocataires. Après le repas, bien souvent ils continuaient la lecture du manuscrit. Ils notaient toutes leurs idées et interprétations mais après tout ce temps, Drago n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses pouvoirs. Et lorsque la fatigue se faisait sentir, ou que le verre était à moitié vide, ils savouraient un verre de vin en refaisant le monde.

Hermione rentrait tard ce jour-là. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et plusieurs de ses collègues avaient pris des congés, elle avait donc beaucoup plus de travail que d'habitude. Son équipe avait trouvé une solution pour le manque de locaux causé par l'expansion de ses cours de « vie ordinaire ». La maladie avait créé un réel engouement pour ce retour à une vie « non-magique » car les quelques personnes ayant guéri dans ses « clients » continuaient à venir, par curiosité, réelle envie ou pour revoir les amis rencontrés pendant les sessions. Mais sa surcharge de travail l'avait considérablement fatiguée.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, le doux fumet d'un rôti qui cuisait lui chatouilla les narines. Le jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Elle fut prise d'une grosse bouffée de reconnaissance à l'idée que Drago ait préparé le repas, comme souvent ces jours-ci, sans avoir besoin de son aide. Elle n'en avait de toutes façons pas le courage.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement en frissonnant à cause du froid perçant de l'hiver, ayant hâte de se réchauffer chez elle. Son colocataire était effectivement dans la cuisine. Elle retira son manteau et fila sans un mot dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle enfila une pantalon de coton et un pull en laine assorti à ses chaussons. Elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit Drago à la cuisine. Il était dos à elle, occupé à préparer la sauce.

\- J'avoue qu'avoir un cuisinier pour colocataire est plutôt agréable. Je vais finir par m'habituer, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, répondit-il en se retournant pour lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Elle se sentit légèrement déstabilisée. Ces derniers jours, Drago laissait de plus en souvent trainer des petits sous-entendus sur leur quotidien. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient presque embrassé, elle n'avait toujours pas tenu sa promesse d'en "reparler". Est-ce cela qu'il essayait de lui rappeler en disant qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de prolonger leur cohabitation?

\- Détends-toi, je ne fais que plaisanter. En fait, j'ai ... J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Hermione en attrapant une petite cuillère pour gouter la sauce.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais travailler dans la pharmacomagie?

\- Oh, tu es sérieux? Un Malefoy qui gagnerait sa vie honnêtement? En sauvant des ... gens?

\- Tu trouves ça stupide …

\- Non, au contraire, je te taquine! Je suis simplement surprise. Je savais que tu appréciais d'aider Neuville et Luna mais j'ignorais que tu voulais passer des plantes aux personnes. Mais au vu de ton talent, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

\- Le seul ennui, c'est qu'il me faut mes pouvoirs pour suivre les cours …

La mine sombre, il continua machinalement de mélanger la sauce en surveillant la cuisson des légumes. Hermione se sentit encore plus coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver la solution au problème de Drago. Le choc des remords pourrait le tuer, ils le savaient tous les deux. Et il n'était pas prêt à risquer sa vie. Hermione pouvait le comprendre, la vie était un prix bien trop lourd à payer.

\- Je comprends ta peine Drago, mais tout n'est pas encore fini. Je pense que nous devrions investiguer du coté des remords. Nous pencher encore une fois sur ce que tu as fait la veille de la perte de tes pouvoirs.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'en souvenais pas.

\- J'ai prévu une solution pour ce léger problème … Mais d'abord, si nous parlions d'un sujet plus agréable?

Elle embraya rapidement sur la hausse des ventes de ses potions sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Le jeune homme avait en effet reçu plusieurs courriers des utilisateurs de ses potions qui le remerciait chaleureusement de la qualité de ses produits. Ils prirent leur repas de meilleure humeur, Drago étant intarissable lorsqu'il s'agissait des potions. La conversation mena à une débat animé sur l'utilisation de la fleur de Darélys pour les potions de sommeil.

Après avoir terminé la vaisselle, Drago alla s'installer dans le canapé et feuilleta machinalement le livre. Il avait parfois réellement envie de l'envoyer par la fenêtre et d'arrêter d'espérer mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. La vie sans pouvoirs magiques, bien que possible, était beaucoup trop lourde et difficile. Il ne s'en sentait pas prêt. Il avait désespérément besoin d'espoir, d'un miracle. Alors inlassablement, il écoutait Hermione proposer des idée, comme ce soir.

La jeune fille s'installa près de lui quelques instants plus tard, une fiole à la main. Il reconnu directement l'aspect translucide de la potion.

\- Du Veritaserum? Tu penses que je mens c'est ça? Que je suis vieux et sénile, ma mémoire me joue des tours? dit Drago d'un ton mordant, sentant monter en lui la colère.

\- Non, dit doucement Hermione en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme pour le calmer. Mais la potion t'aidera à fouiller dans tes souvenirs. Tu ne pourras pas mentir. Je sais que c'est un peu radicale comme solution mais … Elle a fait ses preuves.

\- Tu en as piqué au Ministère? J'ai vraiment mauvaise influence sur toi, répondit le jeune homme en se radoucissant.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à mieux surveiller leur stock. La fiole a malheureusement glissé dans mon sac lorsque je suis passé par là. (Elle marqua une pause quelques instants). Non, je plaisante, le stock est très bien surveillé. J'ai eu cette idée il y a plus de trois semaines et je n'ai pu la réaliser qu'aujourd'hui car Berthe Fenwick était malade.

Drago sourit et attrapa à contrecoeur la fiole que lui tendait Hermione. Il l'avala d'une traite et grimaça. Il hocha la tête pour signifier à Hermione qu'il était prêt à commencer l'interrogatoire.

\- Drago, quel jour as-tu perdu tes pouvoirs?

\- Le 12 octobre.

\- Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte?

\- J'ai essayé d'ouvrir les rideaux et ils n'ont pas bougé.

\- Qu'as tu fait le 11 octobre dans la matinée?

Drago resta quelques instants silencieux. Hermione pensa que la potion n'avait pas l'effet escompté quand il répondit :

\- J'ai insisté auprès de ma mère pour changer mon atelier de place.

\- Et quelle pièce avez-vous choisi pour le nouvel emplacement? demanda Hermione intriguée.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dehors. Hermione regarda Drago d'un air paniqué. Un autre bruit sourd rententit.

\- Quelqu'un essaye de forcer les sorts de protection Drago!

\- Continue! S'il-te-plait, continue! Je sens que je commence à me sentir, ne lache pas maintenant.

\- Quelle pièce Drago? Dans quelle pièce voulais-tu t'installer? demanda-t-elle en empoignant sa baguette magique.

\- Dans le deuxième bureau de mon père, celui de ses archives. Je lui ai dit que son bureau était plus grand et que j'en avais besoin. Il m'a dit de le vider moi-même en m'interdisant de demander aux elfes de maison de le faire.

\- Tu as donc vidé le bureau pendant l'après-midi du 12 octobre?

\- Oui.

Un troisième bruit sourd se fit entendre. Des bruits de pas précipités raisonnaient, venant des étages inférieurs de l'immeuble. Hermione se rapprocha de la porte, en position de combat.

\- Continue, si je comprends ce qui a tout déclenché je récupérerai peut-être mes pouvoirs! Si nous sommes attaqués, ça nous sera utile! Continue!

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelques choses de spécial?

\- Il y avait beaucoup de vieux journeaux, datant de plusieurs années.

Hermione renforça sa prise sur sa baguette et formula plusieurs sorts sur divers objets de l'appartement. Des vieux journaux? Est-ce que c'était ça? Une idée lui vint, elle savait peut-être ou elle devait emmener Drago. Elle espéra silencieusement que le sortilège serait prêt au moment ou la porte céderait.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux t'a marqué? Est-ce qu'un évènement t'a bouleversé?

\- Beaucoup de journaux parlaient de Voldemort, de Harry, de Dumbledore.

\- De Dumbledore?

\- Oui, et de Harry, de Sirius Black, de Magreta Benodruc et de l'invention du chaudron auto-chauffant.

Drago termina sa phrase et la porte céda. Ron et Lucius se tenait côte à côte dans l'embrasure vide. Hermione sentit son coeur rater un battement. Alors comme ça, il les avait trahi? Son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant presque la moitié de sa vie les avait vendu, elle et Drago.

\- Je t'avais prévenue Hermione. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura, dit le rouquin d'une voix glaciale.

\- Tu me dégoutes le rat! Que tu me trahisses, je peux comprendre, t'as jamais été mon ami mais elle … Tu lui auras vraiment tout fait, pourriture.

Hermione restait impassible. Elle fixait son porte manteau. Lorsqu'elle reçut le signal qu'elle attendait, elle reporta son attention sur Lucius et Ron.

\- Alors Lucius, allez-vous réussir à m'avoir cette fois?

\- Tes sorts de protection faiblissent, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, dans quelques instants tu seras prise au piège. Tout comme mon idiot de fils. Et les choses pourront rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Sauf que nous ne serons plus là. Prends ma main Drago!

Elle attrapa la main de Drago et se pencha pour attraper un vieux parapluie cassé. Lorsque les sorts de protection cédèrent, les deux jeunes gens étaient déjà partis. Lucius et Ron pénétrèrent en trombe dans l'appartement mais le trouvèrent vide.

\- Un portoloin? C'est un sort extrêmement précis et compliqué! Mais comment fait-elle pour avoir toujours une longueur d'avance! hurla Lucius.

\- Ca fait plus de dix ans que je me le demande, murmura Ron.

Alors que Ron savait qu'il allait regretter son geste, Drago et Hermione atterrirent très loin d'eux, dans un endroit qu'ils avaient quitté des années plus tôt.

Ils venaient d'attérir devant le portail de Poudlard.

* * *

 **Tadaaam un chapitre riche en action!**

 **Je pense que vous commencez à comprendre ce qui a causé l'Eteignite de Drago mais chuuut!**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça m'aide et ça me touche!**

 **A la semaine prochaine sans faute ;-)**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu!**

 **Likola**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je suis rentrée de vacances avec des coups de soleil et la fin de cette fiction :)**

 **Et puis, on s'approche de la résolution. Il y aura le chapitre 19 et ensuite le chapitre 20 qui sera un épilogue. Ca me fait un peu mal au coeur d'avoir presque fini. Mais je sais que j'en écrirai d'autre. C'est la première fois que je vais vraiment au bout d'une histoire.**

 **Enfin voilà le chapitre 18 qui est donc un chapitre transition, court et qui n'amène plus grand chose de nouveau. A la fin vous verrez que nous sommes au paroxysme de l'histoire que ce soit dans la guérison de Drago mais aussi dans sa relation avec Hermione.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Hermione regarda les lumières du majestueux château qui avait été sa maison pendant 6 ans. 6 ans pendant lesquels Harry et Ron avait été sa famille, rendant le gout de la trahison encore plus amer. 6 ans qui avaient faits d'elle la jeune femme forte et déterminée qu'elle était aujourd'hui. La neige tombait à gros flocons mais malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait admirer le paysage digne d'une carte postale. La jeune fille frissonna et remarqua que Drago semblait lui aussi avoir froid. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaitre deux capes et tendit l'une d'entre elles à l'ex-Serpentard. Celui-ci se détendit en sentant la cape chaude l'envelopper et resserra la cordelette autour de son cou pour se protéger du froid mordant de décembre.

\- Alors, Poudlard? C'est le premier endroit qui t'es venu en tête lorsque mon père nous a attaqué? demanda Drago.

\- D'une part, je ne voulais pas encore mêler Harry et Ginny à notre histoire. Ils ont déjà pris bien assez de risques comme ça et comme le bébé va certainement bientôt arriver ... Ensuite, tu comprendras que nulle autre endroit ne pouvait convenir.

\- Et comment allons-nous entrer très chère?

\- Tu persistes à penser que je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à ce genre de détail? Spero Patronum, lança-t-elle d'un mouvement de baguette.

Son Patronus apparut, plus étincelant que jamais. Hermione se garda bien d'avouer à Malefoy qu'elle avait utilisé leur valse du bal comme pensée heureuse. Elle délivra rapidement un cours message à la loutre argentée qui avait surgi au bout de sa baguette. Une fois le message terminé, l'animal argenté s'élança vers le château.

\- Mon Patronus délivrera un message au Professeur McGonagall et nous pourrons entrer dans le château, tu verras.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ton raisonnement, répliqua Drago. Nous n'avons pas les livres, tu penses trouver des informations à la bibliothèque? Vu le nombre d'heures que tu y as passé, je pensais que tu les connaissais par coeur.

\- Très drôle, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ... Crois-moi, je correspond régulièrement avec le Professeur McGonagall et elle sait très bien pourquoi je suis là, et tu le comprendras toi aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un déclic se fit entendre et les lourdes grilles menant à l'école des sorciers s'entrouvrirent. Hermione et Drago s'avancèrent dans le parc en direction du bâtiment. Hermione prit le soin de couvrir toutes leurs traces de pas dans l'éventualité où Lucius aurait réussi à retrouver leurs traces. Ainsi il ne pourrait pas avoir la certitude qu'ils avaient atterri devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Ils ressentirent tous les deux une bouffé de nostalgie en entrant dans le château si familier. Ils ôtèrent leurs capes, qu'Hermione fit rapidement disparaitre à l'aide d'un sort, et jetèrent un oeil autour d'eux, rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis l'époque où il avait fréquenté les lieux en tant qu'élèves. Le château avait toujours cette atmosphère studieuse et pourtant si chaleureuse. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas non loin d'eux. Le Professeur McGonagall venait à leur rencontre.

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir que vous avez réussi à mettre vos différents de côtés pour oeuvrer ensemble. Miss Granger, j'ai bien compris la raison de votre venue. Je dois avouer que la chose ne me surprend guère. Il n'y aura personne pour vous déranger, j'y ai veillé, vous pouvez y aller.

\- Je vous remercie Professeur. Allons-y Drago. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux hâte d'être fixés, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux afin de mener leur mission à son terme. Le professeur McGonagall regarda longuement les deux jeunes gens monter l'escalier, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Elle songea que le destin pouvait parfois être bien facétieux, réservant des événements bien troublant pour quiconque voulait bien se laisser surprendre. Ensuite, elle retourna à son bureau, espérant de tout coeur que la jeune femme avait misé sur la bonne hypothèse.

\- Tu arrives à croire que nous marchons côtes à côtes dans ce château? Sans nous balancer de sorts ou de coups de poings?

Hermione sourit en repensant au passage de leur troisième année qu'évoquait Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te détester! Tu étais si prétentieux … Et puis tu avais bien mérité ce coup! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère? Tu as vraiment failli me casser le nez. Toi tu devais toujours surpasser tout le monde, tu étais vraiment fatigante parfois.

\- Je suppose que c'est un peu à cause de toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire? demanda le jeune homme, intrigué.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, choisissant ses mots pour répondre, s'arrêta et regarda Drago.

\- Avant d'arriver ici, j'avais peur des gens comme toi. Les sorciers purs souches, les "vrais de vrai". Malgré mes onze ans, je supposais que le racisme n'aurait certainement pas épargné le monde magique. J'avais affreusement peur. Je voulais vous prouver, aux gens comme toi, que j'avais moi aussi ma place. Que j'étais tout aussi bonne que vous, voire même meilleure. C'est pour ça que je travaillais deux fois, trois fois, dix fois plus que les autres. Je suis une sorcière. Une vraie. Dès le moment où je l'ai su, je n'en ai jamais douté. J'ai toujours senti que j'étais différente de mes parents, de mes amis. Mais toi tu en doutais … Tu voulais que je doute.

Drago déglutit difficilement, déconcerté par les propos de la jeune femme. Il savait que jusqu'à il y a environ deux mois, il avait été odieux avec elle. Il avait été élevé comme ça, programmé pour détester les gens comme elle.

\- Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais l'être. Tu m'as donné envie de me battre. La colère, la rage, peut parfois nous retenir mais moi elle m'a donné des ailes. Harry et toi étiez mes motivations, pour des raisons bien différentes, je te l'accorde. Lui pour le sauver et toi pour ... Pour t'écraser je suppose.

\- Pourtant je t'enviais tu sais …

\- Pardon? s'écria Hermione qui s'était doucement remise à avancer. Il va falloir que tu répètes ça! De quoi pouvais-tu être jaloux? Tu avais tout!

\- C'est faux! J'étais jaloux de ton talent. Tu semblais réussir tout ce que tu entreprenais. Et avec une telle facilité. Bien que je sois un « sang pur », je n'avais pas tes facilités, cette aisance que tu affichais à chaque cours. Ce déclic que tu avais dans les yeux quand tu avais saisi ce que le professeur voulait dire avant même qu'il n'ai terminé sa phrase. Personne n'avait ces petites choses. Le seul moment ou j'ai toléré Potter, c'est quand il t'a dépassé en potion en sixième année …

\- Il trichait …

\- Tu vois! Encore maintenant, ça te met en rogne.

Il lui attrapa délicatement le bras et elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il souriait tendrement et il lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- J'étais jaloux de ton talent, de ton courage. Tu avais largement mérité ta place chez les Gryffondor. J'étais jaloux de votre amitié à Ron, Harry et toi. Vous étiez si soudés, peu importe les évènements, peu importe la vie ou bien la mort. Je n'ai jamais connu ça. C'est à cause de ça que je suis venu frapper à ta porte, ta loyauté indéfectible.

Une sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui répondit :

\- J'ignorais que tu pouvais dire autant de choses gentilles sur moi.

\- Et tu ne sais pas tout. Allons-y.

La jeune fille se remit à avancer dans le dédale de couloirs, les joues rosies par les compliments de Drago. Il fallait que son plan marche. Elle y pensait depuis des semaines. Elle avait peut-être la solution, elle l'espérait si fort. Il ne lui manquait que les certitudes et elle les avait eue ce soir. Poudlard était la clé, elle en était convaincue.

\- Comment tu as vécu la venue de ton père ce soir?

\- Je ne sais pas … Je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber mais la haine dans son regard. Je suis son fils, j'ai risqué ma vie à cause de lui il y a des années. Et sous prétexte que je n'ai plus de magie, je ne lui sers plus à rien …

Le jeune homme sentit un gout de bile dans sa bouche, le comportement de son père le dégoutait. La froideur de l'homme qui l'avait élevé l'avait transpercé et blessé plus fort qu'une épée aurait pu le faire. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu sa famille, son univers, encore une fois. Son regard se posa alors que Hermione.

En la regardant, une bouffé de chaleur l'envahit et chassa la douleur de la confrontation paternelle. Il repensa au moment qu'ils avaient vécu chez Harry et Ginny. Peut-être qu'elle serait sa nouvelle famille? Elle le protégeait. Elle était là pour lui. Il avait confiance en elle. Son amour pour elle grandissait de jour en jour. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle soit prête.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai désormais de Malefoy que le nom. Sans magie, je n'ai même plus ma chambre forte chez Gringotts. Je suppose que je m'y ferai. Mais toi … La trahison a été toute aussi douloureuse n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui … Je savais qu'il était un idiot mais à ce point-là … Il ne m'a pas seulement brisé le coeur, il a tout gaché. Toutes nos années d'amitié ne peuvent pas rattraper le fait qu'il a aidé ton père à nous attaquer. Je pense qu'il n'existe plus pour moi … Je suppose que moi aussi je m'y ferai.

Drago prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa tendrement. Ils continuèrent à avancer dans le silence, main dans la main, guidés par Hermione.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes et de très nombreuses marches plus tard, ils arrivèrent là ou Hermione voulait arriver.

Avec un frisson et une boule au ventre, Drago réalisa qu'ils étaient devant la porte d'un endroit qu'il avait évité toute sa septième année. Hermione les avait guidés jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

 **Et oui beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà deviné que Drago s'en veut de la mort de Dumbledore? Mais va-t-il survivre aux remords?**

 **L'épilogue du chapitre 20 sera-t-il heureux ou bien la vie d'Hermione après Drago? J'attends vos pronostics!**

 **Je vous remercie encore des reviews que vous avez laissé, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je les lis. Je n'ai malheureusement pas toujours le temps (ou le réseau, vive la Belgique!) pour y répondre! Mais merci à tous d'être là!**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour l'avant-dernier chapitre : bouhouuhouu!**

 **Biz à tous et toutes**

 **Likola**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà, on y est. C'est la chapitre final, avant l'épilogue qui montra un peu ce qu'ils sont devenus.**

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est difficile de mettre un point final à plusieurs mois de travail. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal et j'ai repoussé cette douloureuse échéance au maximum. J'excuse d'ailleurs du mini retard (hum, y a aussi la sortie de Pokemon Go qui fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup été devant mon ordinateur hum hum).**

 **Nous voilà donc au dénouement. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

 **Encore merci d'avoir été là, d'être la ... N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour que je lise vos fics aussi, je laisse toujours un petit mot donc voilà :) Vous m'avez lue, à mon tour :-D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

Drago poussa lentement la lourde porte en bois qui menait au sommet de la tour. Hermione le suivait en silence, sa présence rassurait Drago. Il ne serait jamais revenu ici seul. Il avait fui cet endroit pendant si longtemps.

Seuls résonnaient leur pas sur l'armature métallique du sol. La jeune fille n'osait pas dire un mot, elle avait peur de troubler le processus qui se mettait en place durement dans l'esprit de Drago. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. C'était ce soir ou jamais, elle le sentait. Elle frissonna soudain, la tour d'astronomie étant particulièrement exposée au vent et jeta un sortilège informulé pour les protéger du froid. Elle voulait que Drago soit perturbé le moins possible.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là? souffla Drago au bout de quelques instants.

\- Non, répondit simplement Hermione.

Drago avançait lentement, regardant autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que les fantômes du passé ne surgissent pour le forcer à revivre cet évènement qui le hantait depuis plusieurs années.

\- Je revois tout, j'ai l'impression de le revivre, murmura Drago.

\- Tu peux me le raconter si ça t'aide.

Drago acquiesça mais resta silencieux, montant les quelques marches les séparant du sommet. Le dernier endroit où s'était tenu Albus Dumbledore.

\- C'est ici que je l'ai … C'est ici que je l'ai trouvé. Les mangemorts …

\- Ils ont attaqués l'école et tu t'es retrouvé seul face à Dumbledore.

\- Oui. Je sens encore le vent de cette nuit-là sur mon visage. J'ai encore mal au bras d'avoir du brandir ma baguette de toutes mes forces, luttant contre mon envie de m'enfuir. J'étais terrorisé. J'ai …

Drago alla s'appuyer à la rambarde. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Quelques flocons tourbillonnants s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Hermione s'approcha prudemment pour poser une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et appuie sa tête contre son dos. Drago ferma les yeux à ce contact tendre et amical, tellement et si peu à la fois. Elle était là. Elle était avec lui. Elle l'avait aidé à chaque étape jusqu'ici. Elle était là. Cette petite main sur mon épaule l'encouragea à poursuivre son récit.

\- Il m'a supplié de le laisser m'aider mais je pensais … J'étais lache, j'avais peur. Cette année-là …

\- Je sais, murmura Hermione.

J'ai trahi tout le monde, j'ai trahi …

Drago se retourne brusquement, se retrouvant face à Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je suis sensée dire quelque chose? Lancer une formule qui réparera tout?

\- Non je ... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione.

Le jeune homme semblait bouleversé par les souvenirs. Hermione se demanda si, finalement, son idée était aussi bonne qu'elle l'avait cru. Si ça ne marchait pas, elle l'aurait fait souffrir en vain.

Elle attrapa la main de Drago et nouant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul. Ne lutte pas. Dis ce que tu veux, fais ce que tu veux, ... Il n'y a pas de recette, de formule ...

\- Ne pas lutter contre quoi? Tu veux que je te dise? Si ce soir, ça ne marche pas, au final je pense que je m'en fiche! Parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose de plus vital que la magie pour moi, quelque chose qui coule en moi. Toi. Tu es partout en moi, sous ma peau, comme une potion brulante qui aurait replacé chaque goutte de sang. Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime depuis un long moment je crois. Et plus je me promène dans les couloirs, plus je me rappelle ces instants ou je t'observais à la dérobée, ces secrètes secondes où tu n'étais pas la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et où je n'étais pas le fils d'un mangemort, ces précieux instants que j'ai occultés de ma mémoire, que je faisais si bien semblant de ne pas avoir vécu. Je crois que même si nos routes ont longtemps été dans des directions opposées, elles étaient faites pour être réunie.

\- Je …

\- Non, laisse moi finir mon laïus romantique, tu pourras répondre plus tard mais je … J'ai besoin que ça sorte. Tu comprends? C'est ce soir ou jamais n'est-ce pas?

Hermione, les joues rosies, opina, le coeur battant. Elle savait maintenant que son idée marcherait. Il n'y avait rien de plus fort que ce moment. Leur amour. Drago lacha les mains de la jeune fille et se mit à arpenter l'espace de long en large, faisant les cents pas.

\- C'est dingue de se dire que tout aurait pu être si simple n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut croire que j'avais besoin de temps et qu'on m'ouvre les yeux. Est-ce que c'est le hasard ou le destin qui m'a mené devant ta porte à moitié mort? Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi mais je le remercie. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Ma magie n'était pas la, dit en mon montrant sa baguette, fixée sous son pantalon. Mais dans tous ces instants près de toi, à te regarder vivre, rire, réfléchir intensément pour moi, ces moments à te mettre la couverture et te regarder dormir …

\- Tu as fait ça?

\- Oui, je l'ai fait, je le referai un millier de fois parce que c'est ça la vrai magie? Toi et moi, ce que je ressens la, ici et maintenant. J'avais le sentiment de ne plus être un homme, j'étais un monstre. J'ai voulu commettre un meurtre et je considérais que si j'avais voulu prendre un vie, je ne méritais plus la mienne! Je me dégoutais!

\- Drago …

Il la regarda, des larmes perlaient le long de ses cils si gracieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant. Il comprenait maintenant, tout était si clair que cela l'aveuglait presque. Il pouvait presque la voir, cette faille en lui.

\- Je le revois là, Dumbledore. Si seulement je l'avais laissé m'aider mais j'ai laisser ma peur m'aveugler j'ai …

Il s'assit sur les marches et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui mais il ne releva pas la tête.

\- J'ai voulu, j'ai réellement souhaiter le tuer mais j'étais lache … Je n'ai même pas pu empêcher Severus … Et tu es là … Tu es ici avec moi, tu ne me juges pas …

\- Non, personne ne peut …

Il releva la tête, regardant Hermione. Elle vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il renifla légèrement et dit :

\- C'est ça la magie non? C'est que deux âmes que la vie semblait s'évertuer à séparer finissent par trouver leur route l'une à l'autre.

\- Oui …

\- Oui?

\- Oui … Je … J'ai … Ces instants secrets je les ai eu aussi. Je pense que je t'ai repéré dans le train, avant même notre première rentrée … Et puis tu as ouvert la bouche.

Drago sourit tendrement.

\- Mais je … J'avais peur de te laisser entrer, dans mon appartement, dans mon coeur. Je ne voulais pas souffrir encore, j'ai eu si mal. J'ai peur que si tu retrouves tes pouvoirs, tu ne disparaisses, tu ne te venges, que sais-je? Je t'aime Drago. J'ai lutté contre de toutes mes forces, mais c'est là. Je t'aime, je suis complètement amour …

Mais Drago ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il attrapa sa tête et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec la rage de l'amour passionné mêlée au désespoir. Il finit pas s'écarter, lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, toujours à bout de souffle. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et glissa sa main dans sa nuque. Avec douceur, il la ramena vers lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il voulait lui transmettre.

C'est alors que ce qu'il avait si longtemps attendu se produisit. Une onde de lumière les entoura. Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre mais Hermione attrapa la main de Drago et lui sourit.

Le jeune homme avait une sensation étrange dans la poitrine. Un jet de lumière le traversa, le laissant à bout de souffle. Il s'effondra sur le sol, au bord de l'inconscience.

\- Drago? Drago! Réponds-moi!

\- Hermione …, souffla-t-il.

Elle caressa lentement son visage.

\- Comment te sens-tu?

\- Assez étrangement, je me sens merveilleusement bien ... Je me sens tellement vivant près de toi … Attends …

Il se contorsionna et attrapa sa baguette qu'il gardait attachée à sa jambe.

\- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Ils retinrent leur souffle quelques instants quand l'extrémité de la baguette s'éclaira. Euphoriques, riant aux éclats, ils s'embrassèrent, plus profondément que la première fois. Entrouvrant les lèvres de la jeune fille, Drago glissa sa langue contre la sienne, savourant chaque contact plus intime avec elle. Désormais il en était sur, ils avaient la vie devant eux pour vivre pleinement chaque touche avec douceur.

\- Comment savais-tu que ça marcherait?

\- Il fallait que j'aie vraiment confiance en moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

Tu connais l'histoire d'Harry n'est-ce pas? (Drago acquiesça). L'amour fait partie d'une très vieille magie. Je savais qu'en t'amenant ici, les souvenirs de la mort de Dumbledore remonterait. J'ai eu la puce à l'oreille il y a plusieurs semaine mais tu me l'as confirmé ce soir. Il fallait que je te protège de la douleur provoquée par les remords que tu ressentirais. Je ne savais pas si mon amour pour toi serait assez fort, j'avais peur … Mais il l'est, oh oui il l'est. Je t'aime, je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Le livre du professeur disait "Dans la plus profonde des noirceurs, dans le plus profonds désespoirs, le seul guide ne peut être que le coeur." J'ai relu cette phrases des milliers de fois mais ... Ce n'est que récemment que j'en ai compris le sens. Ce n'était pas seulement ton coeur qui devait te guider ... C'était ... C'était le mien. Mon amour pour toi. Je refusais de le voir mais il s'est battu en moi et il a fini par prendre toute la place. Il n'y a plus que toi.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans toi. Si ça n'avait pas marché, j'aurais pu vivre sans magie. C'est ce que je te disais. Pour toi, si à tes yeux, c'était suffisant, j'aurais vécu sans magie.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons la vie devant nous.

\- Bien plus que ça.

Drago et Hermione restèrent longtemps blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours pour ces deux coeurs qui venaient de se trouver.

Ils discutèrent de tout, de la vie, de leur projet, de leurs envies et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils rentrèrent … chez eux, dans ce qui était devenu … leur foyer.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je vous avoue que c'est avec une petite larme que je mets le point final de ce chapitre (et pas seulement parce que j'ai regardé je ne sais combien de fois la scène de la mort de Dumbledore pour essayer de comprendre Drago). C'est quelque chose, une première histoire que l'on mène à terme.**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes d'avoir été là, je ferai des remerciements plus longs la semaines prochaines :)**

 **Je vous dit donc pour la dernière fois à la semaine prochaine!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que cette fic vous a plu!**

 **A bientot**

 **Likola**


	20. Chapter 20 - Épilogue

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Aujourd'hui est un jour bien spécial car ça y est ... C'est l'épilogue, le point final. Je suis super émue de mettre ce chapitre, ça me fait tout bizarre de savoir que c'est terminé mais en même temps je suis fière d'avoir su aller jusqu'au bout!**

 **Je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers qui m'ont soutenu :**

 **So Fresh**

 **Kuriok12**

 **chouppy**

 **Zeinab3397**

 **Swangranger**

 **Rine (guest)**

 **Avya**

 **espe29**

 **Wizzy8 (guest)**

 **Twinkie Wave**

 **MarieJR**

 **Maxine3482**

 **Juju (guest)**

 **Flo-raison**

 **Mathilde (guest)**

 **katya**

 **Banshee-024**

 **Vivet-Dore**

 **Mande21**

 **saroura92**

 **Eliseweas**

 **Kiliwatch**

 **Saorya Ruse**

 **Soolilo**

 **lyla grint**

 **scpotter**

 **Lily (guest)**

 **LiveIrresistible**

 **Ayant (guest)**

 **loustories**

 **Nekozuni**

 **Elena (guest)**

 **Emiliegguay**

 **Zemystelle**

 **Esyram Natsy**

 **Gouline971**

 **Vaea**

 **Casey Jun**

 **Ana Jay Parker**

 **Je vous remercie tous, et même les lecteurs anonymes, car sans votre présence et votre soutient, ça n'aurait pas été possible! Merci aussi à s0g4ut, mon mamoureux qui m'a servi de bêta-reader :-D**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

 _Bayberton, Sussex, Angleterre_

Finalement, l'été était arrivé, chargés de belles promesses. Les brises anglaises balayant enfin ces paquets de gros nuages et la pluie fine qui recouvrait trop souvent le ciel anglais. Le calme de la campagne, la beauté de la mer étaient plus appropriés pour profiter de la saison estivale.

\- Je pense que si tu souris encore à ce miroir, ton reflet va en sortir et venir te botter les fesses, dit Ginny en souriant.

\- Je n'arrive simplement pas y croire, répondit Hermione tandis qu'elle continuait de tourner sur elle-même devant le miroir, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Ta mère a fait des miracles avec cette robe.

\- Je sais, elle n'arrête pas de s'en vanter à ta famille.

Hermione admira une dernière fois son reflet avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux. Ginny lui prit affectueusement les mains et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Dis moi que c'est réel cette fois, que tout va bien se passer, murmura Hermione.

\- Il est déjà dans l'église, à t'attendre. C'est en train d'arriver, tu vas te marier! Vous allez fondez une famille et on devra se battre pour les prénoms, l'organisation des anniversaires, où on part skier …

\- Je suis si heureuse tu sais …

\- Je le sais, nous aussi. Mais si tu ne te dépêche pas d'aller te placer, il risque de partir sans toi! Sa patience doit avoir presqu'atteint ses limites.

\- Seigneur tu as raison, répondit Hermione en riant.

La jeune femme sortit de la sacristie par l'extérieur et regagna l'entrée de l'église où l'attendait son père. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien et prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait bientôt faire son entrée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide à l'intérieur de l'église. Tout le monde était la. Quelques professeurs de Poudlard, ses collègues de travail, sa famille, les Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Narcissa Malefoy seule car elle avait quitté Lucius et habitait un quartier huppé de Londres. Et lui. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon crème, ses cheveux légèrement ebouriffé pour un effet « réveil ». Il souriait.

Drago était nerveux. A côté du prêtre, il avait du mal à rester tranquille, triturant ses mains. Depuis cette nuit de décembre, il attendait ce moment. Il avait fait sa demande un matin de janvier, sans l'avoir préméditée. Hermione était tellement belle, encore légèrement endormie, ses cheveux encadrant son visage qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de lui demander de lier sa vie à la sienne jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Au moment où les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres il avait eu peur qu'elle ne rejette sa demande, prétextant que c'était trop tôt. Mais Hermione ne réagissait pas comme ça. Elle avait pris quelques minutes de réflexion et avait dit oui.

Il avaient choisi Bayberton car Londres semblait trop anonyme et chargée de mauvais souvenir. C'est lors d'une de leurs escapade qu'il avait trouvé ce village, à proximité des cotes. Le cottage en vente semblait délabré mais Hermione décela en quelques instant le potentiel de la demeure. La vue était imprenable. Ils avaient travaillé dur et grâce à leur amis, ils avaient emménagés depuis juin.

Les premières notes de « What If » d'Helen Jane Long retentirent et Drago se redressa. Elle était là. Au bout de l'allée au bras de son père. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et lissés, simplement retenus par une couronne de fleur blanche. Sa robe légère, celle que sa mère avait porté à son mariage retravaillée par Mme Weasley, flottait autour d'elle à chaque pas. Elle ressemblait à un ange, presque irréelle, elle avançait avec assurance. Elle portait un bouquet de fleurs sauvages préparé par Luna. Le coeur de Drago cognait dans sa poitrine. Dieu qu'il l'aimait …

Ils avaient opté pour un mariage assez rapide avec peu d'office religieux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à prononcer leurs voeux. Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre ça. Etre heureux, moi-même, entier. Et c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Tu es cette petite lumière qui me guide. Tu m'as rendu la vie en un sourire. Chaque jour, quand le soleil se lève, je remercie la vie, le destin, d'être près de toi. Tu rends chaque seconde unique et merveilleuse. C'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui j'ai un avenir. C'est grâce à tes encouragements, tes idées, que j'ai trouvé ma voie. Et je sais que même si ce sera difficile, tu seras là pour me soutenir en septembre quand je démarrai mon cursus de pharmacomage. Je t'aime, et je sais que la vie est courte et fragile. Mais si tu es à mes cotés, rien ne me fait plus peur. Je veux passer chaque seconde unique à tes cotés.

Il se tourna et Harry lui tendit une petite boite. Quand il l'ouvrit, deux bagues scintillaient, anneaux simple. Hermione pleurait de joie et hoqueta quand il passa l'alliance, fine et ornée de minuscule émeraudes, à son doigt fin. Il serra tendrement sa main et de l'autre, caressa sa joue.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai eu très mal, dit Hermione lorsque vint son tour de prononcer ses voeux. J'avais peur de … De laisser quelqu'un s'approcher et me blesser encore. Mais quand tu es apparu sur le pas de ma porte, je pense que tu as commencé dès cette instant à te frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon coeur. Tu m'as bouleversé, tu as boulversé ma vie. Et tu l'as rendue tellement plus belle, plus imprévisible aussi mais quelque fois ça a du bon. J'aime me réveiller chaque jour près de toi, rentrer à la maison et que tu y sois, t'aider à réaliser tes projets, en créer avec toi. Je veux que mes rêves et mes espoirs se réalisent avec toi et … Tu les réalises. Deux d'entre eux se réalisent à cet instant même.

Drago la regarda avec un sourire intrigué. Hermione eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

\- Je dois t'avouer que là, tu épouses deux personnes en réalité, annonça-t-elle en riant. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Tu réalises mon rêve de me marier et d'avoir des enfants avec l'homme que j'aime.

Le visage de Drago s'éclaira et un murmure de joie parcourut l'assemblée.

\- Passe-moi vite cette alliance parce que la, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser, dit Drago, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Elle passa l'anneau, orné de minuscules rubis, à son doigt et avant même que le prêtre n'ai pu terminé l'office, Drago attira Hermione contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et sous les applaudissements de leurs familles et amis, ils sortirent de l'église en riant de l'église au son de « Back to you » de Twin Forks.

Au dehors de l'église, sur la place, du personnel s'activait pour préparer le buffet. Ils sortirent, leurs amis jetant du riz et des confettis. Le jour déclinait, il avait choisis de se marier au coucher du soleil pour profiter de la fraicheur de la soirée. Autour de la place, les arbres verts contrastaient avec le ciel ocre de la fin du jour.

Drago et Hermione ne se quittaient pas des yeux, à peine 5 minutes après être devenus mari et femme. Ils savaient que la route serait semée d'embuches, qu'il y aurait des hauts et certainement des bas, des joies et des peines. Mais ils savaient également que lorsque l'on a trouvé la bonne personne, ces obstacles ne sont rien en regard des joies qui les attendent. La première arrivera dans 8 mois. Et d'autres suivront certainement …

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Voila c'était le clap de fin!**

 **Alors, ceci n'est pas une songfic (ou un songchapter) mais j'ai quand même envie de m'expliquer sur les choix musicaux ^^**

 **D'abord "What If" de Helen Jane Long me semblait tout indiquée pour un mariage intime. La "Marche Nuptiale", je ne peux vraiment pas. Si je me marie un jour, c'est avec du Helen Jane Long. La mélodie est très tendre et douce, je vous invite à écouter plus de ses chansons, elles sont magnifiques. **

**Ensuite, "Back to you" de Twin Forks. L'histoire est un plus drôle. Comme vous le savez, si vous lisez mon blabla j'ai commencé Reign (Une fic Bash/Marie? Oh pourquoi pas!) et dans le premier épisode, cette chanson passe et Marie danse (noooon sans blague). A un moment, quand son regard croise celui de François et des plumes volent autour d'eux ... Bah j'ai regardé cette scène 15 fois au moins et j'ai eu un flash de mon épilogue. Drago et Hermione, dansant sur cette chanson à la sortie de l'église, le riz et les confettis tombant autour d'eux. Je vous jure que dans ma tête c'est trop claaaasse! (et si vous voulez une idée, regarder la vidéo tirée de l'épisode, j'adoooore!)**

 **Vous êtes d'accord avec moi?**

 **Bon, il est temps que je me taise.**

 **Encore merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction, j'ai adoré l'écrire malgré quelques bas parfois ...**

 **A bientot j'espère!**

 **Biz à tous!**

 **Likola**


End file.
